Sexual Encounters The Umbreon Story Rewrite
by guizel
Summary: this is the rewrite of sexual encounters the umbreon story most of the story is the same with differences changed parts etc throughout with the extension of the story it is now twice as long with a trip to eeveelution high and confrontations plus more sex


Sexual Encounters

The

Umbreon Story

.2

The house in which i lived was so small i had to share a bedroom with my best friend and step brother who had lived with us ever since his parents died, Espi. When i was younger it didn't bother me all that much it was kind of fun in fact staying up late talking all night the things best friends do but now we where older, he's become my brother so i wanted and needed my own space. For an Espeon he was alright i suppose but could be a little annoying. Even so, he had also reached that age when he needed his privacy as well. Dont get me wrong our bedroom was quite large as bedrooms go. There was enough room for our single beds, a shared double wardrobe and a computer desk, so it wasnt exactly cramped still it was space we had to share.

The problam was my father had decided to piss-off about two month's after we adopted Espi which was three months ago leaving us on our own with our mother for a month now. He left with some tart he had been shagging behind our mothers back. Mum said after hed gone, that she'd been glad to see the back of him as the bitch she'd caught him with that time wasnt the first. Father wasnt big on parental responsibilities infact it took me and mother ages to convince him to adopt Espi. The tight fisted old bastard never even contributed a penny to mine or Espi's upbringing. So mother has to go back to work and we ended up in a smaller house after moving out our bigger one but we never had regrets we always had decent meals and plenty of entertainment so we didnt complain.

It was the end of the holidays, about eleven o'clock in the morning and i wasnt i the best of moods. Id had another argument with the girl i was seeing, Umi (like me she too was an Umbreon thick as pig-shit but fantastic in bed!) and she'd broken up with me for about the eighth time in as many month's. I knew she'd ring in a day or two, crying her eyes out and begging to take her back because she "really, really loved me". Like the twat i was, id forgive her again, start going out with her and then she'd break up with me again a few weeks down the line. Still, as i said, sex with her was always brilliant, so i figured the other hassles were a small price to pay for getting laid two, three times a day when we where together that is.

Now my story begins here id returned to my bedroom after id just finished having a long soak in the bath and only had on a big towel wrapped around my waist. Espi was still laying in bed, the idol sod. His eyes where closed and i assumed he was still asleep. Turning my back to him, i unwrapped the towel and began drying my fur. I got the creeps a couple of times like that feeling of fingers up my spine, it felt like i was being watched, but after looking around and seeing noone apart for my sleeping dosile brother i just ignored it. I did, until i happened to glance in the full length morror that was fixed to the door of the waredrobe. I was being watched alright by my friend and half brother!

Oddly, i wasnt angry or offended. Hell, truth be told, i actually felt quite flattered. I was used to being seen naked; in a small house like ours, it couldnt always be helped and sharing a bedroom it was virtually unavoidable. Without wishing to sound vain or something, I knew i looked good. I was four and a half feet of thick black fur my ears where impressively big, my marks glowed perfectly not to bright and not to dull, my tail bushed out perfectly not to big but thick with soft fur and my body and limbs where well built not to big but enough to show off strengh. My mother said i got my good physique from my father, yeah right my strengh was from the sectret extra training after school but my mother hated violance of any kind and banned extra training. I wans notgoing to be some bullies practice dummy just because my mother doesnt like fighting if someone attacked me i wanted to be ready and i am plus the extra strengh helped me with the opposite sex and peoblematically the same sex as well.

Id lost my virginity to a much older female leafeon years ago (about sixteen in human years i was roughly thirteen at the time im eighteen now). I had been propositioned more then once by guys, but i politely declined each time, and thanked them for asking. Me, i couldnt give a toss whether someone was gay, straight or even multi-sexual, as long as they where polite and didnt give me trouble, i was fine. So, when i saw Espi was watching my every move, i decided on the spure of the moment to teach him a lesson. I stood up straight, stretched to my full height giving him a good view of my body and flacid penis in the morror, then turned around suddenly to face him.

He closed his eyes quickly, but not quick enough. He knew id seen him looking and rather pathetically tried to make out he was still asleep.

_"cut the crap, pi"_ i said, delibrately using his nickname, which he hated.

_"eh.. wha.." _he said rubbing his eyes trying to act like he'd just woke up.

_"as i said, cut the crap"_ i repeated

_"i dont know what your taking about, bre"_ (my nickname my real name was Umbre) he lied, averting his eyes from my naked body.

_"oh, so you wearnt watching me then?" _i asked already knowing the answer.

_"no, i wasnt!" _he actually managed to sound innocent and offended at the same time. Had i not caught him i might have believed him.

_"your a lier!"_ i tod him as i took the three steps from my bed to his. I stood at the side of his bed right next to his layed out body he was naked but covered up, my penis dangling infront of him_. "is this what you where looking at?" _i asked, cupping my penis from below so it rested in the palm of my paw.

"_i wasnt looking, bre, really i wasnt_" Espi said, sounding a little scared but more nervous. Unfortunately he took after his mother and father both where as bad as each other for being to sensitive and both not very tall either.

He was small for his age (seventeen in human years), he had very delicate and girly features and his pink fur diddnt help him to look hard. He had that cute'sy, pretty boy, boy band look. He also had a tendency to act like a girl at times. Like now, it was this that annoyed me the most not being able to admit when he was caught.

_"dont fucking lie to me!"_ i said teasfully just to get a raise out of him _"i saw you looking at me. theres a bloody mirror over there" _i said letting go of my penis pointing my finger at the wardrobe, _"and i could see you looking at me, you bloody pillock"._

My anger had its desired effect.

_"im sorry, bre"_ he whimpered. _"i didnt mean to look" _he added

I should have handed him a spade to help him with the grave he had dug for himself i didnt think he would actually admit it. His eyes had barely blinked the whole time he watched me dry off.

_"oh right"_, i sarcastically spoke._ "so you accidentally opened your eyes then accidentally happened to be looking in the mirror and forgot to fucking blink and look away" _i learned at an early age that sarcasm, properly used, could quite often produce desired results and id become pretty affective using it.

Espi said nothing. He knew he was caught. I stood there looking at him, teasing him really. The fear of what might happen is often far more powerful then what actually happens (worst case sinario so to speak), a lesson id learned from personal experiance at eevee high. It was because of the bullying that i took up ability training my mother didnt want me using my abilities either so i never told her what i had learned. I never bullied myself, not usually, i was just getting a kick out of teasing him and teachuing him a lesson but i would never go to far though or so i thought.

_"im sorry"_ Espi mumbled looking down at his now curled up knees which where under the sheets.

_"well, sorry aint good enough this time, pi"_ i said, my voice loud and slightly fierce

_"wha... what do you mean?"_ Espi asked, a essence of fear in his voice as his lip tremored.

_"you where oviously looking a me for a reason"_ i told him, _"and from what i could see, it was this you where looking at" _pointng to my penis.

Espi said nothing, he just lay there looking up at my face.

_"well, have a look, then, if thats what you want"_ i urged a cheeky grin on my face. He tried to disguise his desire to look with a blink, but i saw Espi's eyes look to my penis, just momentarily.

_"dont be shy, now. This is a once-only offer, just for you"_ i heard myself saying, sounding like a corny second hand car sales men. _"you can even touch me, if you want to"_ i added.

He did i knew it i could see it in his eyes but i couldnt help but realise deep deep down i wanted him to not that id admit it. God only knows what had gotten into me though going from teasing him to wanting him to touch me, i must have lost my mind. I waited for him to make a move, but he just layed there bitting his bottom lip, so i took the initiative. I whipped my paw under his sheets where his arm was, grabbed his wrist and placed his paw over my penis.

_"go on, open your paw and hold me i can tell you want to"_ i ordered expecting him to back down.

Slowly, Espi's paw opened and curled his fingers around my penis. he held me very gently, as though my penis was the most delicate and fragile item he'd ever held, his body shook from nerves which felt good as the vibrations entered my penis, although i hid the joy well.

It came as a huge shock not just to him but to me when it began to swell in his grasp. What had started out as a simple teasing prank was rapidly becoming something neither of us where expecting. I was becoming turned on... very turned on. In no time at all, my penis was fully erect in my best friends/adopted brother's paw. Without sounding braggy, i have to say that i was well endowed. Erect, my penis measured an impressive four and a half inches, which for a pokemon of my size was big. It was well round and dark deep red in colour, and the knotat the base swelled out perfectly.

No girlfriend had ever complained about its size which i was proud of. Espi had given up all pretence's of not being interested, his eyes were fixated on it and his grip tightened slightly.

_"is that what you wanted to do, pi" _i asked. his face reddened as he blushed and looking away fell silent.

_"c'mon, you dont have to be shy with me. Your holding my penis in your paw"_ i laughed worryingly wondering where this was going.

Smiling nervously lookung up he began to speak

_"i had wondered..."_ he stopped, looking down again.

_"wondering, what?"_ i asked looking down at him _"wondered how big i was or something?" _

Espi nodded, and smiling looked at my penis blushing more.

_"well, know you know"_ i said smiling slightly. _"what do you think?"_ his paw refusing to let go.

Espi looked away for a moment embarressed to answer. I coud tell he wanted to say something, but couldnt.

_"c'mon, pi,"_ i encouraged, _"i wont laugh at you or anything."_

_"really"_ he asked

_"yes, really"_

He looked up into my eyes to see if was bull-shitting him, which i wasnt, seeming saticfied with what ever he saw in my eyes he nodded.

_"i... i think its beautiful"_ he said softly, still looking deep into my eyes.

Beautiful, whatever id been expecting him to say, it certainly wasnt that, a girl had said that same thing once but hearing it from another guy was... weird. Even so, i cant say i disliked hearing it.

Espi began to grip even tighter and the more i stood there the more aroused i became. I was horny anyway as id not got laid in some time. I decided to tease him a little longer, saying something id know would scare him off.

_"kiss it"_ i said

_"what?"_

_"if its that beautiful. then kiss my erection". _feeling sure that worked i waited for him to let go. Instead he turned the tables on me.

_"are you sure"_ he asked, his voice awe-struck.

_"yeah, of coarse i am"_ i said expecting he would back down and not wanting to back down myself.

The next thing i knew was that my best friend/adopted brother had sat himself up and still grasping my penis he slowly started to move his lips towards my penis. For a moment i thought about stepping back so that he'd look really stupid but something inside stopped me, i realised that i didnt want to. I had no idea what was happening to me but i actually wanted to feel my adopted brother's lips on my penis.

his lips pressed against the side of my shaft (just above his paw) so lightly and so delicate that it felt as though a feather brushed against me. The feeling was increadable so much so i asked him

_"do it again"_ i dont know why but i noticed my voice had become less aggressive.

he smiled and closing his eyes leaned back in and this time Espi kissed my shaft, i felt his lips pressing warmly against the softness of my erection. He kissed me again and again, his lips slowly moving from the base of my shaft to the very tip of my penis.

_"is that alright, bre?" _ he asked softly smiling.

_"yeah, yeah, its cool"_ i answered trying to hide my excitement and look disinterested. He could poberbly see right through it.

_"can i err... you know, put it in my mouth"_

my adopted brother just asked me if he could put my penis in his mouth i should have stopped right there but something inside grew maybe it was the heat of the moment that stopped me but i couldnt turn him down, thats when i reailised that i was no longer in control of the situation. yet for some reason i didnt care. The only thing i was sure of was that i was enjoying myself and as weird as it was i wanted to continue. Trying not to sound like i wanted it i said

_"uh, yeah, if you wanted to" _hoping that my rising excitment didnt show in my voice.

I felt him slowly pull back on my penis so that his paw was against the knot forming at the base. Espi opened his mouth revealing his tongue and pointed pristine white teeth and holding my breath, i watched as the tip of my penis dissapeared into Espi's warm damp mouth. It entered deeper and deeper until my entire penis had vanished into his mouth. He closed his mouth around my penis and in doing so smiled slightly then closing his eyes began to orally pleasure me.

Umi liked to suck me off, but she was really clumsy about it, it was only my liking for blowjobs that allowed her to go any where near my penis with her mouth. Espi however, treated my penis with what i could only describe as passion. his lips closed around my sensative love muscle as he flicked his tongue lightly over its sensative smooth surface i had never felt anything like it. My adopted brothers tongue past over it as soft as a beautifly's touch making me feel things id never felt before from a girl i mean. He then let go with his paw and wrapping them both around my strong thighs he shoved the knot in as far as he could without gagging and sucking like a straw tickled the shaft with his tongue.

I then felt one of his paws let go of my thigh and gently cup my ball sac and lightly squeeze them. That sent a spiked thrill of sexual arousal through my body i swear my penis became stiffer and thicker then ever before. Espi began to move his head backward and forward slightly his lips sucking me deep into his throat as his tongue constantly licked my shaft as my fur ticked his nose. His paw held my balls gently as his fingers gave them the lightest of squeezes every now and then which made me gasp in pleasure. It felt amazing my hips wanted to natually hump but Espi was able to control me so effectively that each time i shoved my hips forward he would just back away slightly. It was frustrating but arousing at the same time Id never experianced anything like it.

When i felt my body beginning to tense and tingle i knew that it wouldnt be long before i climaxed. Still Espi kept his mouth firmly tight around my swollen shaft his head moving in Rhythm backwards and forwards his tongue's tip now licked the knots surface in his mouth continuously. The pleasure was building up in my balls and i desperately wanted to hump Espi's face but he woudnt let me i felt myself becoming irrationally angry at him for frustrating me like that but i didnt dare do anything that would cause him to stop what he was doing to me. I was on the very brink of tipping over into climax trying to force my balls into giving up their load of cum. My whole body was rigid and i was making strange animal-like noises as i willed my body to release me from the unbearable sexual tension that was surely going to drive me crazy at any moment.

Suddenly Espi whipped his head back and released my penis immediately his paw grasped my shaft tightly and he began to pump it vigorously hard and fast. The dam that my body had been holding my release back burst and i cried out loudly as cum exploded from my penis. My knees nearly buckled as my balls gave up their load of cum and my paws swam with the force of the climax. Spurt after thick spurt of creamy fluid shot from my penis and splashed all over Espi. His paw continued to pump me drawing every drop of the precious fluid from the depths of my sac until he was saticfied i had no more left to give. My penis was still quite hard when my legs gave out and i sunk heavily to the floor. My prick was still throbbing and tingling dripping clear fluid. The massive high id enjoyed cumming was slow to fade away and as i lay there panting beside my adopted brothers bed a stupid grin appeared across my face. it was without any doubt what so ever in my mind the very best climax id ever experianced and It had been my best friend/adopted brother who had given it to me.

He was looking at me his pretty-boy face a mask of innocence and right then at that moment i loved him i really did. I managed a smile for him as my breathing shallowed and my pulse calmed also my erection had gone but i felt great that was before a dozen or so questions were running through my mind

-where the hell did Espi learn to give blowjobs like that?

-how long has he been doing it?

-was he gay?

-did i care if he was? (no)

-why me, today ?

none of which i had answers to, but i was sure i would before to long.

Espi used a corner of his sheets to wipe my cum off his chest then got out of his bed (like me he slept naked) and i saw that his penis was erect as he stood up and stretched.

_"that was bloody brilliant"_ i told him. He beamed a brilliant smile at me.

_"thanks" _he said, stepping towards me. _"Im glad you enjoyed it" _

_"where... how did... ? "_ i couldnt speak my mouth wouldnt work properly.

_" i dunno" _Espi said dismissively as if it was unimportant to me. _"im not gay, if thats what you think" _he added sounding almost defensive

thats exactly what was going through my mind.

"_well you must have done that before_" i insisted. _"you where to good and you looked like you knew what you where doing" _

_"no i havent"_ Espi said._ "all ive ever done is wank... and look at some of your magazines."_

So the crafty little shit had found where i had hidden my porno stash even so it didnt explain how he learned to give a blowjob like the one he had just given me and i said so.

_"honestly bre, all i did was look at how the girls in the images did it and copied them"_ he told me earnestly. i believed him

One thing my adopted brother wasnt was a convincing lier.

_"okay, fair enough"_ i conceded. i was still almost affraid to ask the question that was really bugging me.

_"so how, you know... what we just did?"_ i asked vaguely.

_"i dunno"_ he said. he paused, thinking for a few moments. _"if i tell you something" _he began slowly, _"promise me you wont laugh at me or call me names"._

_"oh, for god sake, Espi, you've just had my penis in your mouth"_ i sighed,_ "im hardly in a position to be calling you names, now am i?" _

_"no i suppose not"_ he agreed

_"so what was it you wanted to tell me?"_ i prompted

Espi came and sat beside me, dragged his legs up and rested his elbows on them his penis had gone soft again.

_"well, when i was looking at the magazines" _he began slowly _" i found that i was looking at the guys more than the girls"_. His voice was barely above a whisper as he told me, he was also blushing.

_"when i wanked " _he continued, _"i was, you know, thinking about what it would feel like to.... to, you know..." _he tailed off, took a deep breath then exhailed it slowly.

_"when i wanked i wondered what it would be like to suck someone off"_ he said getting his words out as quickly as possible_ "i thought i was weird or something" _he added looking at his feet.

_"you daft sod" _i said brightly. _"firstly, your not weird" _i told him, _" and secondly, most boys go through a stage like that when they're our age". _

_"really?"_ Espi, his face brightening a little.

_"yeah, of coarse they do"_

_" did you, then, you know, look at blokes and stuff?"_ he asked.

id not only looked id even experimented with a friend, but i wasnt about to admit that to my own adopted brother.

_"yeah. Yeah i did"._ i told him,_ "but, you know, only in a curios way"_

_"what like me you mean?"._

_"well, yes and no"_ i said slowly. i was treading on thin ice and didnt want Espi to find out one of my closely guarded secrets, espechially since the person i messed around with was good friends with Espi and myself.

_"that makes no sense"_ Espi said, and he was right of coarse i was just trying to confuse him so he wouldnt ask any more questions

"_look_" i said, turning to face him "_when i was at poke high i found i liked looking at the others in the shower i was curios_ istill like girls"i stated lying as id just realised that i was looking for other reasons then curiosity.

_" i like girls, too, bre . honestly"_ i knew he was lying like i said he's not a very convincing lier

_"i know you do, and i know they like you."_ I mentioned the name of a neighbours daughter who thought Espi walked on air to try and change the subject. She was a little younger then Espi but not that young. Espi laughed with me as i teased him.

_"but i still get stiffies looking at guys"_ he told me softly. _"look, just talking about guys is making my penis hard_"

It was true. Espi's penis was rock hard again between his legs. I felt a funny shudder go through my body as i sat there next to my naked erect adopted brother. Memories of that time with the friend came flooding back to me... good memories, too. I felt my own penis beginning to stir again.

_"stand up"_ i said.

_" why ? what for ?"_ Espi asked. God, he can be annoying and clueless at times.

_"just stand up will you"_ i said slightly flustered. without another word he did so.

My adopted brother stood in front of me his crotch just about level with my face suddenly i was back in the past with my friend and i opened my mouth and took Espi's stiff penis into it. Until the moment my tongue licked at Espi's smooth muscle, i hadnt realised how good it felt i had forgotten how much i enjoyed it with my friend. When i did suck my friends penis however i didnt have much of an idea what i was doing we only sucked each other a couple times, watched each other wank and that was about it. Now i was older roughly five years older in human years and much more experianced i had a better appretiation of what it was i was doing and feeling.

My adopted brother's penis was big for an espeon but not as big as mine he was about four inches roughly and a lighter red in colour. Using just my lips i eased it deep into my mouth and sucked Espi's stiff penis. Feeling my own penis swell to full size again. I lashed his sensitive penis tip with my tongue which made him spasm so much that i had to hold him still. I put my paws on his posterior to steady him as my head moved up and down on his rigid penis. Espi's butt wasnt very big and my paws almost covered it completey then without meaning to i found that my fingers were able to feel his butt crack.

For a second another strange urge filled me making my body aroused and as it entered my penis it made me feel harder. God it was wonderful having Espi's penis in my mouth so wonderful that my fingers began to explore below my adopted brothers tails. Espi flinched when he felt the tip of one of my fingers probe his tight anal ring. I held him more tightly and sucked him harder and faster as i pressed my finger tip firmly against his anus. He made small sounds of protest but weakly as if he didnt rally mean them. I ignored them anyway when i felt his tight ringed muscle relax my finger slipt into his sphincter. I felt Espi's penis stiffen in my mouth as my finger slipped in all the way into his arsehole and i sucked his penis even harder. I eased a second finger into his arse and he began to hump his hips back and forwards forcing his penis deeper into my mouth and my fingers deeper into his arsehole.

I felt Espi place his paws on my head gripping me tightly by the base of my ears as he became more and more aroused. I was just holding his penis gently in my teeth as he thrusted his hips forward and back again allowing him to face-fuck me. While doing this i was sliding my fingers in and out of his sphincter finger fucking his arse. It wasnt very long before i tasted the salty goodness of his cum as he released into my mouth causing me to swallow. Saticfied after releasing the very last drop i removed my fingers slowly from his anus and as i did he fell to the floor. He grabbed hold of my erection in his paw and wanked me rapidly causing me to release almost instantly.

laying there i said

_"Looks like I need another shower"_

_"I need one, too"_ Espi said as he sat up. _"I've still got your cum on me". _Espi's cum had pooled in my pubic hair, a fact I pointed out to him.

_"Yeah hehel"_.

Neither of us suggested it, but we both made our way to the bathroom together. I sorted towels out for us while the water warmed up and Espi pee'd. He then stepped into the shower following me

_"Your penis is beautiful"_ he said, taking it in his hand again. He knelt down and with the warm shower spray falling over us he took me in his mouth again.

If anything it was better than before. I don't know whether it had anything to do with being in a warm shower or what (I liked wanking in the shower, maybe that was what the association was for me) but having my adopted brother's mouth wrapped firmly around my swollen shaft again felt even more magical then the first time in our bedroom. Espi was even more gentle than before which turned me on hugely. I felt his tongue slowly trace the sensitive ridge of my smooth erection which made my legs tremble. He slipt a paw between my legs and I felt his fingers feeling for my rectum. I opened my legs a little wider and shortly afterwards felt an electric shock of arousal shoot through me when Espi's finger tips pressed against my anus.

He continued to suck my swollen penis lazily running his tongue over the sensitive tip as he had done when I'd had his penis in my mouth and I felt like I had to steady myself by placing my paws on Espi's head. A small sound of pleasure escaped me when his finger forced its way through my tight anal ring and began to move in and out. My penis stiffened in his mouth and he sucked me even harder tightening his eyes shut. A second finger slipped into my sphincter then a third which was the most incredible feeling in the world. Espi was finger-fucking my arsehole like he'd been doing it for years slipping his fingers out to my anal ring then quickly shoving them back into me. I was making all sorts of noises without realising it i could hear my own voice echoing around the tiled bathroom as my adopted brother aroused me to a level I'd never felt before. Over and over his fingers slipped in and out of my sphincter while his mouth and tongue stimulated my swollen now twitching penis.

I didn't want to waste the load of cum that was accumulating in my balls and watch it wash away down the shower drain. I pushed Espi's head off my penis which wasn't easy. He looked up at me from his kneeling position concerned but i just smiled at him as I asked him

"_can you remove his fingers from my arsehole_" as i reached down and pulled him to his feet.

A bottle of shower gel hung off the little tray on the shower rail. I applied a small amount to my paw and began to rub it into espi's chest. I washed his torso slowly working my way down to his crotch. My sud filled paws gripped his penis and began to 'wash' it thoroughly bringing it to an erection once more. I turned Espi around so that his back was to me and then i applied more shower gel to my paws and rubbed my sud covered paws over his shoulders his back and his butt cheeks. I slid a very soapy finger into the sphincter of his butt and fingered his tight anus. My adopted brother laid his paws flat against the wall pushing his girlish butt out as I applied yet more shower gel to my fingers and some to my stiff penis. I slid two gel slicked fingers into Espi's tight arsehole and finger fucked him until I felt his anus relax. Taking hold of my swollen organ I pressed the head against Espi's anus and pushed my hips forwards.

A deep groan escaped from him as the bulging head entered his virgin rectum. I moaned myself when I felt my full length slip gently and easily into Espi's body. My penis felt huge as I began to hump my hips backwards and forwards filling every inch of Espi's sphincter. He was very tight around my shaft but that just made having my penis in him all the more enjoyable for the both of us as our enjoyable moas verified. Every movement of my penis in his sphincter sent shivers of pure sexual pleasure through my whole body and into Espi's rear.

I saw him remove one of his paws from the wall and reach for his penis. As my rigid shaft fucked his arsehole he began to sexually stimulate himself through masturbation. We were both making a lot of noises of unrestrained enjoyment as our bodies took pleasure from one another. I felt Espi's sphincter tighten around my shaft and he yelped ou loud that he was about to release his cum all over. Seconds later my penis held in a painful vice-like grip deep inside him couldn't move for a few moments as Espi's body spasmed from the sudden burst from his twitching penis that shot it's load all up the showers tiled wall. He slumped against the tilesl once he was spent and I began to slam my penis into his body hard and fast butmvking sure not to go to rough being his first time.

"please Umbre harder i want it in me, harder, harder....oh god yes"

"ok you asked for it" smiling

I gripped Espi's hips tightly as my penis pounded his arsehole. I felt my own climax building intensly my penis swelled thicker then I was crying out as warm creamy cum shot from my shaft and deposited itself deep in Espi's sphincter. Still my hips kept slamming my shaft into his deep insides pushing more and more cum deep into him. It felt like a flood of my precious seed was filling my adopted brother's anus as my hips slammed into him again and again. Eventually there was no more left to give him and I eased my wilting penis from his body i couldn't remain standing and sat down in the shower tray allowing the rapidly flowing spray to wash over me. Espi just as exhausted collapsed next to me and half contious passed me the bottle of shower gel and I washed myself where I sat. The spray was cold by the time me and Espu could stand and then helping ieach other up i followed him out and we grabbed a towel.

i slowly started to dry my body as my legs wobbled from the feelings of sexual relief still flooding by body it was to much for Espi to handle and he had already collapsed again and was lying on the floor. I looked over to him as i finished drying the last parts of my body being my groin and anal region which made me smile but wince as well as my penis was really sore. I then looked over to Espi again and when i saw him laying there breathing heavily from my pleasuring him i felt a sudden warmth come over me as i walked over and helped him to his feet.

I let go of him telling him to follow me back to the room but as soon as i let go of him he fell back down to the floor he was completely exhausted and out cold i knew there was no way he was going to reach his bed on his own atleast not any time soon. I smiled at him then walking back over to where he collapsed and i gently lifted him up once again and this time i slung his arm around my neck and held on to his paw with my other and wrapped my other arm around his waist. Taking all of his weight on to my body i slowly carried him towards the bed room it took me sometime as he had no motion and he wasnt exactly light i made it to the room and carrying him over to his bed i layed him down on top of it and drapped the sheet that had at some point ended up on the floor carefully over him.

Just as i had covered him up with the sheet i could here a rattle of keys enter the lock of the front door i knew it was our mother she had returned home for lunch as she did every day at this time. Entering the house i heard the front door close with a slam and her voice shout up the stairs

"_Umbre, Espi im home and ive brought us dinner_"

i didnt answer her as i was to busy trying to wake Espi up

"_come on Espi_" slapping his face gently twice "_wake up" nothing i slapped him harder "for god sake wake up!!"_

He didnt move his eyes where tight shut and his mouth was hanging open slightly his breath smelling of penis and cum. I smelled my own breath and it didnt smell any better i looked around my room in a frenzied panic my penis flopping around between my legs i had no clothes on, my breath smelled of sex and my brother (id stopped calling him adopted brother after that experiance) was uncontious from the pounding he just took. She shouted again with more enthusiasm

"_Umbre!!, Espi!!, im home, where are you guys_"

not wanting her to come up i quickly answered

"_Where here, err i was just taking a shower_" standing in my door way belowing down the stairs

"_oh ok wheres your brother _(she always treated him as her son and in her eyes he was) _is he up there with you_"

"_yeah he's still asleep i think_" pretending i was still in the bathroom

"_ok, wake him up and come on down your food will be getting cold_"

"_ok, ill get dressed then ill wake im up_" but how i had no idea

she didnt answer after that but i heard the kitchen door close so i knew i had only a couple of minutes to get dressed, wake espi up, Make him get dressed and get the smell of sex off our breathes

"_Take me now, just kill me_" i cried wanting the easy way out

I stopped what i was doing and stood on the spot then raising my paws i hit my self in the face as hard as i could to try and get some prospective on the situation or at least calm myself down. I felt calmer for the moment but then reality sank in and panic fell over me once again i decided just to go with it. I ran over to the waredrobe and opening the door fully i caught a glimps in the mirror which started a flash of memory in my head of Espi staring at me. I smiled but then snapped out of it as i grabbed the first set of clothing i saw which was a pair of jeans and a plain white t shirt putting them on i took another quick glanse into the mirror

"_wow now i dont look gay_" stating with sarcasm as i rolled my eyes and said "_fuck it_" turning to my passed out brother on the bed

"_how am i supposed to wake sleeping horny over there_" thinking i walked over to him and decided to try a more sensative approach "_sleeping horny that gives me an idea... its worth a shot_"

I leaned over him and stared at him suddenly a warmth came back over me like the one i had felt in the bathroom. Leaning in very slowly and closing my eyes i pressed my lips to Espi's and then slowly i began to make out with him i suddenly felt him start to kiss back and his arm came up and pressed on the back of my head and pushed me closer to his lips. Id never felt a kiss quite like it he was so passionate and sensual i found myself impossibly able to pull away and in point of fact i didnt want to. No girl had ever kissed me so passionately and i was enjoying it to musch to stop. Unfortunately our mothers cries from the bottom of the stairs broke the intimacy of the kiss and our eyes flew open he looked at me and i looked at him he suddenly blushed and so did i

"_im sorry Umbre i didnt know it was you_" he said his face getting redder

"_thats ok you dont need to appoligise i liked... i mean come on its time to get up_"

i know he knew it was me and i know he heard what i was about to say i didnt want him to know but that kiss meant more to me then any time i kissed Umi she was so useless i dont even remember why i liked her all i could think about is what we had been up to all day and how i wanted to do it again. He looked straight at me and smiled

"_what, why are you smiling_"

"_i enjoyed what we did together bre i didnt want to say this before but id been thinking of doing that for some time now_"

"_what, what are you saying Espi_" knowing exactly what he meant

"_are you really going to make me say it bre_" not wanting to admit he was gay

"_no i know what you mean Espi you dont have to say it_" the tone in my voice lowered "_truth be told i was thinking about you ever since you moved in with us and for some time before as well_" blushing and looking down at the dark ruby carpet

"_i.. i dont know what to say, you mean all this time you been giving me a hard time it was to hide your feelings from me while i was afraid to say because of the way you where treating me_" he started to laugh

"_whats so funny this time_" curios and imbarressed that the truth was out

"_all this time we could have been having fun like today if only we had come clean sooner_" laughing more

"_hehehe your right that is funny ina sad sort of way how stupid have we been_" pulling the naked Espi to my chest and holding him

Our fun and laughter carried through the house and we where unawear that our mother tired of waiting had started to head upstairs luckily however i heard the floor board creek at the top of the landing and quickly rushed to the floor by my bed and threw a pair of under pants at Espi. He rushed them on covering his slightly buldging penis just as our mother walked into the room

"_what is going on up here ive been shouting for ages and why where you laughing_" her face red with anger as she shouted her questions

"_sorry its just have you seen what Umbre is wearing i couldnt help but laugh_" i stepped out from behind the waredrobe still wearing the jeans and plain white t shirt

"_what are you talking about i think he looks handsome_" turning to take a good look at Umbre lowering her tone

With her back turned to Espi while she examined my waredrobe choice Espi nodded his head in agreement and blew me a suttle kiss i nearly blushed asi grinned but managed to control myself as i wasnt going to try and explain me blushing to my mother. Espi started to silently laugh at me as he saw me struggling not to blush and then said

"_you know he looks gay right_" dropping a suttle hint to our mother as she examined him once again

"_now that you mention it he does look a little gay_" looking slightly suspichious

"_what about him he's the one laying in his underpants at least im wearing clothes_" she turned around and as she did i pointed at Espi with my left finger and placed my right over my lips signaling him to keep his mouth shut

"_good point get some clothes on its mid day you should have been up hours ago_" as she headed for the door "_now hurry up dnner will be cold by now_"

The second she had left the room we both breathed deeply and sighed with releaf i had no idea what was going through Espi's mind when he made that gay comment but we where lucky she turned when she did one thing our mother was good at was finding the truth. Little did we know she was stood outside the room when we started a conversation we never wanted her to here.

"_you little bastard you almost got me found out then i should kick your arse_" running over and jumping on to the bed next to Espi

"_no need my arse is already killing me did you have to fuck me so hard_" wincing slightly

"_sorry, although you did ask for it and besides i didnt hear any complaints at the time or after_" smirking

"_you know why that was_"

"_oh yeah why_" smirking again

"_because it was amazing i loved every second_" still wincing slightly but smiling "although _i didnt think it was possible to pass out from being fucked"_

"_me neither you ok_"

"_yeah im just not going to be sitting normal for a while thats all_" smiling

"_hey at least i carried you to your bed i could have left you in the bathroom_"

"_thats true thank you_" kissing me on the cheek

"_you missed my lips are here_" kissing back placing my paws on either cheek

"_huh_"

"_what was that_" hearing the sound and breaking the kiss

"_nothing Espi, here are we going to say it or not_" speaking more serious

"say what Bre" trying to drag out the conversation

"you know what"

"_ok fine at the same time_"

"_ok, on the count of three_"

"_1_"

"_2_"

"_3_"

both - "_im gay_"

We both smiled as we fell into each others arms and hugged each other close i didnt want to let go but we where interupted by the thought of our mother down stairs sitting on her own wondering where we where. So i got up off the bed after letting go of Espi and walked over to the waredrobe and took out the matching clothes for him to where he just looked at me as if to say do i have to and i just smiled back and nodded. Without a word being mentioned he walked over and taking off the dirty underwear that i threw at him he got dressed looking twice as gay as i did which suited me fine as it drew me to him and he did look rather attractive which i wouldnt tell him at least not yet anyway.

Once he checked himself out in the mirror he looked at me and i just smiled and leaning in kissed him on the lips which he returned and our arms entangled around each other and we began to turn the kiss from a single peck on the lips to a full on make out session. I could have kissed him all day as i was starting to enjoy it more and more now that i admited to him how i really felt although i wasnt quite ready to tell him all my feelings i wasnt as sensative as he was i prefered keeping things close to my chest until the time was right. I did however like to keep one more thing close to my chest and that was Espi.

To hold him close while his tongue danced around in my mouth made me feel like i could fly and i did feel like i was flying my stomach felt likeit was filled with beautifly's and i felt like someone removed the gravity as i was lost in his connection. to think only houres ago i was pretending i hated him and now he we are locked together in the perfect kiss with our arms wrapped around each other i thought theres no where else i wanted to be oh crap i thought there maybe no where id rather be but there is somewhere we needed to be.

"_err Espi as much as your tongue in my mouth is a dream come true he should really be heading down stairs_" trying to pry his lips from mine

"_oh yeah_" giggling and pulling away from the kiss "_we should go downstairs_"

We continued to hold each other close as we found each other suddenly irresitable i thought to myself what an idiot i am to think we could have been doing this all along. He gave me one last embrace and then we both looked deeply into each others eyes and smiling we both blushed turning away to try and hide it as our arms fell to our sides. I turned to the door and walked towards it Espi following behind a little to close just so he could put his paw on my butt which he did and then closed his fingers tightly giving me a sudden jolt of pleaseure as he walked past and beat me out the door andinto the corridor. He waited just where our mother had been and as i walked through the door he kissed me on the lips and laughing ran for the stairs.

"_hehe_" running

"_get back here im going to get you for that_" joking/smiling while running after him

He managed to beat me to the top of the stairs as our feet slamed into the floor signaling to our mother that we where on the way. I swung my arms round to grap him at the top of the stairs but he managed to duck me and darted down the stairs as i fell into the wall him laughing as i did. He got about half way down as he stumbled and nearly fell stopping still he clasped his chest as he released a sigh of releaf i saw this as my oppertunity to get ahead of him and teach him a lesson. Sitting on the banaster i slid down as he started running once more he saw me pass him and i reached the bottom a second before he did.

I kicked off the banaster and landed in front of him as he reached the last step and grinning i took hold of him by the t shirt paw grasping above each nipple and swinging him round fully i slammed him into the wall enough so he'd feel it but not enough to cause to much pain. I looked at him with a slight aggreshion on my face as i slid my clenching grasp flattened out and the palms of my paws where pressed against his nipples above the t shirt. i rubbed up Espi's chest and along his shoulders as both confusion and desire flashed in his face and then reaching his wrists i raised his paws above his head and pinned them i then leaned in to kiss him but to reach i had to come in close pressing my body to his which was my intention.

My fake aggessive stare left my face and was replaced by a smile as i stared into his slightly fear filled eyes and leaning in mine shut as my lips corressed his in turn he did the same and once again we had started to make out. Our bodies pressed tightly together as my paws pinned his arms to the wall he was now completely trapped against it but he didnt care i knew he liked it as soft little moans of joy left his mouth and entered mine. My kiss left his lips and moved down his chin and along his neck to the side as more and more quiet moans of joy left his mouth making me smile then i kissed up his jaw until i got to his ear and nibbling on it gently i whispered

"_i win_"

"_mmm, mmm, no arguments here_" he said behind the moans of saticfaction

I loosened my grip from his wrists as we lowered our paws back to our side and once i was finished with his ears we straightened ourselves up and sorting out our t shirts that had become messy in the excitement we then got ready to walk into the living area. I opened the door and pretending to be nice bowed to let him through first like some door man

"_in you go sir_" grinning i bowed my head low so that he could not see my grin

"_Why thank you my good man_" in a strict high class voice

acting like he was some nobility person and raising his head and sticking out his chin he walked through the door head held high

"_perfect_"

i whispered to myself with his nose pointing into the air the was no way he was going to be able to see my leg in the way of his path and he didnt tripping he flew through the door way and fell forward on to the floor

"_hahahahaha!!!_"

i howled with laughter like a hyena at a comedy club and the look on Espi's face as he flew through the air and landed on his belly was priceless then walking up to him i could hear his mouth muffled by the floor

"_stupid, stupid_"

"_i cant believe you fell for that again every day you fall for it_" reaching out my paw to help him up

"_well i was a little awe-struck after that_" begining to whisper "_kiss you gave me out there_" feeling embarressed that he fell for his little prank while taking my paw

"_awww thats proberbly the nicest thing you said to me_" smiling lifting him to his feet

"_maybe but that still hurt my wrist how am i going to play with myself now_" rubbing his wrist

"_well looks like ill have to find a way to make it up to you wont i_" he smiled glansing at me

I knew i had hurt Espi and i wanted to show him i was sorry so i pressed myself against him and giving him a lustful stare i wrapped my left arm around his waist and pulled him closer while i slipped my right paw down the front of his jeans and foddled about with his penis.

"_besides why play with yourself when i can do it for you_" giving him a sensual stare

i slowly started to rub over the top of his flacid penis with my paw and i could feel it slowly start to enlarge as he closed his eyes and tried not to release the moans of joy i knew he was feeling.

"_please, st..op our m..other is..is.. in there_" then he stopped enjoying it to much to complain

I began to pleasure him but i didnt wrap my fingers around his steadily growing erection as i just wanted to tease him and as soon as his erection was full i removed my paw which had little amounts of pre cum on it from where he got over stimulated. I liked my paw clean and winked and him then turning around i walked into the dining room after removing my paw from my mouth and giving Espi a little wiggle of my butt showing it off well in the tight jeans we where wearing. He whispered after me

"_you little tease you could have finished my off_" trying to calm himself down before entering the room behind me

I looked around the room after smiling at the comment Espi had just made and not answering i couldnt see our mother anywhere the kitchen was attached to the dining room half under the stairs you could see the stairs impression in theceiling. it was seperated from the dining room my an island for chopping and prepering food. She wasnt anywhere to be seen and in the mddle of the dining room table was a small note that read

_I have had to go back to work as time is getting on i didnt _

_know what time you would be getting up so i put you food in _

_the fridge its easy to make the instructions are on the pack_

_see you tonight boys _

_your mother _

Reading the note i thought to myself i didnt hear the front door go but then i was to busy with getting him dressed and having my tongue in his mouth so there was no surprise really that i didnt. I shouted to Espi

"_hey Espi.._"

"_yeah_"

"_It looks like we have the entire house to ourselves_"

There was silance coming from the room that he was in which was the living area i waited for a few minutes as i thought he might be still trying to calm his erection down but when he didnt enter the room i got curios and went in to take a look. I entered the room and was greeted by a white cloth that hit me in the face as i grabbed it from round my face i wondered what it was then opening it our i realised it was Espi's t shirt. Lowering it i wondered where he was and as i dropped the t shirt my view of the room was no longer blocked and my jaw opened wide as i stared at the coutch and Espi who was draped across it in a very sexy and provocative manner. His top half was completely naked and even though he still looked quite girly i couldnt help but stare as his paw loosened the buttons on his jeans jeans and slid out his fully erect penis.

He just stared up at me with a lustful i want you grin and said

"_So we have the house to ourselves_" he said paw wrapped around his erection

i was to lost in his desireable gaze to speak he was laying there with his penis in one paw and his other behind his head beconing me to take him all i could do was nod as i began to drool slighlty and nearly tore a hole through the front of my jeans as my erection sprung up and began to leak in excitement. It was my turn to be awe struck and at that moment the entire student body of poke high could walk through our front door they wouldnt keep me away from him. I nodded my head as i glanced at his fully erect buldging penis he was so calm and there was only one thing on his mind.

"_now are you going to finish what you started like you said you would_" smiling widely "_or should i do it myself_"

There was not one molicule of my being that wanted to leave i wanted him and he wanted me. I slowly walked over to him still completely awe-struck as i removed my t shirt sliding it over my head and dropping it to the floor the jeans complimentng my muscular body very well as they showed off my glistening black fur. I appoached the couch and layed my self gently over the top of him wrapping my left arm around his neck and my right around his waist i closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his giving him a kiss of pure passion, lust and desire. His erection pressed against my jeans as his paw slid off it and wrapped around my waist placing it on the lower of my back pushing my body down onto his. Our chests and belly's rubbed together as his other paw slid from behind his head and wrapped around my neck pulling my lips closer to his as our tongues penetrated our mouths and danced along side one another.

We made out for what seemed like an iternity of heavenly bliss our tongues mixing our sailva together giving us a warm feeling of intimacy followed by a burning desire that we never wanted to stop. I could feel his paw on my back gently and delicately brush along my spine as he moved it down past my bushy tail towards my jeans he slipped it under the waist line of them and continued down until his paw was pressed firmly on my butt cheek. I felt a powerful rush of enjoyment fill my body as he gripped my cheek tightly and smiling i opened my eyes and looked deeply into his then once again both our eyes closed and we continued to make out my erection pressing tightly against the jeans that it was so desperate to escape from.

Neither of us however wanted to move from the position we where in as the constant rubbing of our bodies against one another sent us into a state of lustful pleasure that corsed its way through our bodies filling us with bliss and heavenly joy. His arm moved from my neck and came between me and him slidding down my chest as i lifted slightly with very little effort and continued to make out our tongues examining every inch of each others mouth's. His paw slid down my stomach and over my groin and with one paw he slowly undid the buttons of my jeans until the folds fell open and my erection fell free squirting the trapped pre cum on to his stomach and his paw.

He smiled and pulling away from the kiss as our heads where swimming in joy he opened his mouth and said

"_get a little over excited did we_" raising his paw from between us and licking the insude of it clean

"_i cant help it ive never wanted you more_" staring with passion as i licked the other side of his paw

"_oh, i..._" blushing for a moment "_ive only dreamed about you saying that_" looking down at his still leaking penis covering him in precum and giggling "_your making a mess down there Bre hehe_"

"_well then_" grining "_looks like ill have to clean it up then_"

I felt a sudden excitment fill me as i lowered myself over his belly and began to slide my tongue into my own juices the taste was great as the cum had mixed in with Espi's own leaking pre cum. i swallowed and smiling said

"_im not the only one making a mess, hehehe_" giggling

I stood up off of him and i saw the dissapointment on his face i just turned around so my butt was facing him then looking over my shoulder in a provocative manner smiled at him as i bent over and picked up my shirt. i tore off the sleeves and tore a strip off round the bottom and put it back on, my musscular body showed through the plain white t short as the tore sleeves complimented my upper body strengh and forearms and the toren strip allowed him to see my strong well taught abdomin. I placed my erection back in mt jeand and did up two of the three buttons leaving the top one loose so it curles at the top i looked exptreamely sexy and his drooling showed he agreed.

"_i dont know what your doing Umbre but i like it_"

sitting up and staring at me scanning every inch of my perfectly looking black fur covered body i wiggled my butt sexually causing my tail to giggle from side to side as his twitched more violantly in happiness.

"_you look like an exotic dancer Umbre_" smiling in delight

"_so you finally caught on_" grinning still shaking his butt and glancing over his shoulder again

"_all your mising is the music_" hinting to me i got the message

"_hmm, dont you move a muscle ill be right back_"

He looked at me with a feeling of satifacion as i left the room realising where im going i quickly ran up the stairs and minutes later i returned walking back into the room with our stereo in my paws i saw as i entered he was playing with himself stroking his erection up and down slowly to keep it erect while i was gone.

"_hey thats my job, and dont worry you wont need to do that in a minute_" placing the stereo in the far corner and turning it on

The music began to play and as i waited for the intro to stop and the song to begin i leaned over slightly sticking my butt out pointing it to him and putting my paws in front on top of the srereo then i shut my eyes and smiled. The first beat of the song came and i flicked my butt to the left sharply holding the rest of my body perfectly still apart from my tail which followed my butt shortly after and then holding it there i waited for the next beat and flicked my butt the other way again holding my body completely still as my tail followed on after my butt going the other way. I opened my eyes slightly and saw out the corner of my eye Espi release his grasp and lean foreward a smile showing on his face. I then made a sharp singular circle motion with my head causing my long sexy pig tail like ears to spin in the air and return to normal followed by a second spin and a third.

I straighened my self up and held perfectly still once more slightly lowering my head and closing my eye as i waited for the background music of the song to return to the start of its looping pattern. Once it reached the start of its loop i began to make a small counter clock wise circular pattern with by butt my tail following its every move and slowly i raised my left arm up to my head and placed the paw on top behind my left ear and also did the same with my right. I then moved my hips side to side following the rotation of my butt and swung my left paw out and round until it was on my left hip and again i mirrored the pattern with my right. I did this for a few seconds then slowly i bent my knees and took my circulating body as low as i could before raising back up and then i lowered again and this time when i raised i returned my paws quickly to the back of my head and pendulum swung my butt side to side twice.

Stopping my butt pointing to the right i glanced over my shoulder at Espi my eyes opening and winking i spun myself around so i was facing the front my tight jeans showing off my erections buldge perfectly. I smiled and rubbed both my paws down my cheeks and over my neck while i repeatedly swung my hips from side to side. Stopping my left paw over my left nipple i continued with my right slidding half of the paw into my jeans leaving half hanging out. I made small circular patterns over my nipple as my hips continuely pendulum from side to side then i brought my front teeth over my bottom lip in an aluring manner i could see by the fact he hadnt blinked in ages he was enjoying the show so i decided to continue and turn it up a notch.

I smiled erotically at him and placed both my paws on my hips and began to sway my hole body and not just my hips while i lifted and lowered my right leg tappng it to the beat of the song then i slammed it down like a sumo wrestler and did the same with the left. i was in a strong stance stretching my jeans to their limits and showing off my buldge even more. lowering my head to look at my body i then looked up at Espi and grinning raised my upper body straight and raising my head to the ceiling i grabbed the colllar of my t shirt with both paws and tore it violantly in half revealing my tightly stretched chest and firm nipples.

This sent Espi into a wild frenzy of cheers and applause as he watched with excitment and smiling largely i could see on his face he could no longer just watch as he stood up and gored me to the floor. He waisted not time sticking his tongue back in my mouth as his paws corressed my bare naked chest he rubbed then every where touching every inch of my upper torso while i removed what was left of the t shirt and threw it over into the corner of the room.

"_i cant wait any longer Bre i want you in my mouth_" he said unfastening the buttons once more

"_neither can i suck me, suck me now Espi_" i said sliding the jeans past my knees

I kissed him again then pushed on the top of his head and down towards my erection i knew it wouldnt be long before i came espechially after all

the excitment but i didnt care i just wanted his lips around me. He wasted no time either there was no teasing or licking he just positioned himself above my penis and shoved the full thing down his throat and began to deep throat. It felt amazing on my penis as he sucked it with everyhing he had. I knew he wanted me to cum in his mouth and if he continued the way he was i was going to i could feel him gagging as i began to thrust my hips forward and began face fucking him but he didnt mind in fact he began to move his head in a rhythmical pattern to my thrusting so it would go in deeper.

It wasnt long before i could feel my muscles begin to tighten as my body started to thrash around uncontrolably as i screamed out one moan of pleasure after another and soon my erection buldged in his throat as he choked and forced it in all the way tears rolling down his face. I wanted to pull out but as i did he wrapped his paws around me and placing them on my butt shoved me back into his mouth. I couldnt hold out any more and i exploded as all my muscles tensed to their limits and my body spasmed releasing my cum down his throat and into his stomach. To my surprise he didnt lose a single drop of cum out his mouth he swallowed the lot and there was a lot i came again and again then he sucked on it some more making sure i had given every last drop i had.

Once he was saticfied what there was nothing left he removed my now flacid penis from his mouth and he fell into my lap exhausted and fighting for air as he coudnt breath while i came this time he wasnt the one who passed out. The constant spasms and explosive force of my release had left my body completely useless and fatigued with exhaustion as my eyes closed and i entered a uncontious state a smile beaming accross my face the last words leaving my mouth as my head hit the floor would be ringing in my head for the next couple days

"_I love you so much Espi_" - thud- hitting the floor

I was out cold for the rest of the day and did not wake up till late that very night while i was uncontious there was only one thing that kept repeating making my body tense and cause my nerves to rise and that was me telling Espi i loved him. I knew i did ever since he moved in with me ive loved him like the brother hes become but knew this is not what i ment to tell him that filled me with fear as a voice in the darkness of my mind started to come into focus.

"_dont worry ill keep an eye on you_" i felt a paw touch my forehead and stoke down my cheek "_and ill make sure you stay confortable_"

I then felt a small wet kiss press against my forehead and another on my lips i began to open my eyes

"_Espi_"

"_shhh, its alright im here bre_"

The room was out of focus and a small pink blur stood over me

"_what happened_" as my focus grew stronger and i began to sit up

He put his paw on my back and helped my up

"_you pssed out like i did from exhaustion i guess after the dance and up stairs and in the shower you'd pushed your body to far and then the blow job pushed it over the limt and it gave out we should be more careful in future_"

"_yeah" hearing himsay future made me happy "what time is it_" wondering how long id been out

"_9:00 o'clock you where out for ages im just glad our mother hadnt come back yet i dont think i could have made a convining lie like you can hehe_"

"_well no your a terrible lier unlike me wait what its 9 and shes not back yet thats strange_"

"_you know i didnt really think about it i was more concerned about you but now you mention it shes never been late home before you think somethings wrong_"

"_i dont know woah" a terrible thought crossed my mind "what if she knows_" thinking back to earlier

"_nah how could she!_"

"_remember when she left the room we where talking and you told me you heard something_"

"_yeah_"

"_well what if it was something she would have heard everything we said and none of it was good_"

"_good point if she heard us she proberbly freaked out_"

"_what should we do_"

"_theres nothing we can do we have no idea where she has gone or if she even knows im just speculating here we should just stay here tonight and see if she comes back then just tell her whats happened yes where brothers but where also best friends and we just happen to have fallen for each other_"

"_yeah one things for sure im not going to stop ive never been so happy as i am now with you bre_" taking hold of my paw

"_hey who said anything about stopping even if she cant accept it thats her problam ive finally been able to tell you how i feel and im not going to take that back Espi shes not going to be the only one that finds this weird but i dont care just as long as we stay together we'll be fine_"

The thought of having to give up Espi now that we can be together scared me i didnt want to lose him as a friend, a brother and now a lover there was no force on this planet that could split us apart. For the rest of that night we decided to talk just like we did every night before we fooled around and so we went down stairs and sat on the couch and just talked about everyone and everything that came to our minds. Time ticked slowly away and we finally forgot about our mother not being there or the troubles that where going to arise in the future and just started to act like the same best friends as before it was the perfect end to a perfect day. It was late and we decided it was tme to go to bed and climbing the stairs they entered there bed room but looking at the seperate single beds they turned and smiled at each other having had the same idea, they pushed the beds together.

We climbed into bed together completely naked and snuggled up to one another holding each other close then our arms became entangled around each other as our heads moved closer and closer and for the last time that day we made out our bodies pressed against each other. We pulled away from the kiss and he lowered his head into my chest as i placed mine on top of his and slowly we fell into a deep sleep as we knew tomorrow we would have a lot to talk about mainly where is this going if anywhere and what are we going to do if our mother doesnt return.

It was 10:23 in the morning when i woke up and it took me a moment to remember where i was thats when it all came flooding back and i smiled as i turned to my side and saw Espi laying next to me on his back spread out the sheet not covering a thing. He was laying there no clothes on completely naked and showing me everything i just stared up and down his body enjoying the view.

"_now whos looking_" smiling

"_err i didnt know you where awake but yeah i cant help but stare_"

i layed down next to him and resting my head on his chest began to stroke his belly as he placed his paw on the top of my head and began to stroke me his eyes never opened and mine once again where closed.

"_mmm that feels good Umbre_"

"_that does to are you not cold without sheet_"

"_no ive got you to keep me warm_"

I turned my head to face him opening both my eyes as he lifted his head and opened his. Staring at him i smiled while he grined then rolling over towards him i found myself on top and staring deepy into his gorgeous light purple eyes and then we made out as our lips came together in a passionate and very arousing manner. We kissed for some time before we decided we should get up and have some breakfast as i hadent eaten for sometime. I rolled off him and we both seemed dissapointed but once our stomach's growled we knew that stopping and getting something to eat was a good idea.

I climbed out of bed and went to the waredrobe i grabbed a pair of underwear out the small draw and put them on then saw that my t shirt was missing then i remembered as flashes came back to me causing me to smile and laugh to myself.

"_going to let me in on the joke_" he said

he stretched his body high kneeling on the end of the bed and raising his arms into the air as high as he could get them. I looked at his chest whitch was stretching and at his penis was dangling between his legs as he groaned and his back clicked.

"_i...i was laughing...a i had..._" unable to speak properly id forgoten why i was laughing getting distracted with how beautiful he looked

He stopped stretching shook his body then smiling at me his fur a mess yet very attractive as he climbed off the bed and walked over to me with very sexy and erotic movements. He shook his butt from side to side as he swung his arms slightly and lowering his head by an inch or two he never left eye contact giving him a cheeky almost evil look. I felt my heart beat through my chest he was so beautiful i felt like jumping him right there he just walked past me and when he was beside me he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I couldnt help but notice he had started to become a completely different person ever since we messed around..

He's been more confident and more seductive flirting every chance he got unlike before when he was almost afraid of his own shadow i have to say i was kind of missing the old him but then this new Espi drove me wild with desire so i didnt miss him that much.

"_having trouble speaking Umbre hehe_"

"_no its just you look so god damn beautiful you made me forget what i was going to say i cant help but notice though Espi your acting differently_"

"_really is that a good thing or a bad thing_" knowing he was

"_honestly both the new you is superly attractive but its the old you the shy little sensative guy i fell for the new you is more like a jock or some snob sorry_"

"_dont be i was only acting this way because i thought you would like it but you really like me as this little cowardly pip squeek_" opening his arms out to reveal himself like he was on display

"_well yeah and your not a pip squeek your kind and sensative and thats what i like about you_" walking over and hugging him "_i like you the way you are and you dont need to be different to impress me you impess me just by being yourself_" then kissing him "_now lets get some breakfast ok and then we will talk about tomorrow_"

"_tomorrow?" _confused on the day

"_yeah you know where back at school_" leaning into the waredrobe finding something to wear and pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans "_ahh these will do nicely_"

"_oh right_" he said in a low voice looking sad as he looked to the floor

i slid on the jeans then leaning back into the waredrobe as i looked for the spare plain white t shirt and pulling it from the back i put it on then i stared at myself in the mirror thats when i noticed Espi's reflection looking sad. I turned around and looking concerned ask him

"_whats the matter Espi are you ok_" walking over placing paw on shoulder

"_Its just.. when we go back to school we wont be able to have any more fun you'll go back with Umi and ill be stuck at a distance with just a memory of what we did_" he lowered his head and started to cry

my heart sunk as i listened to what he had to say then i spoke

"_Espi please lift your head and look at me_" feeling sad over what he said

he didnt he just looked down more towards the ground and continued to cry

"_oh Espi_" i placed my paw on his chin and stared into his eyes "_i dont care that where going back to school i have never felt more happier then when im with you Espi and im not going to throw it away just because of school_" i brushed my paw across his cheek and continued "_ok yes we will have to keep it a secret but im not going to end it_"

"_really_" wiping his eyes "_we can still..._"

"_of course we can we just have to be careful thats all_"

He didnt say anything his sadness turned to joy as he looked at me and hugging me his naked body pressed aginst me as i returned the hug. He then pulled away and looked me dead in the eyes and leaning in he kissed me so powerfully we fell to the floor my back slammed into it as he landed on top of me and kissing him back our eyes closed and tongues joined inside our mouthes. We made out for what seemed like hours but in point of fact was only a couple miniutes he got up off me and now happy knowing we where going to be continuing our fun together he held out his paw and helped me to my feet.

"_so you feeling better now or do you need more convincing_" i asked smirking

"_funny no i feel much better thank you, much better and empty i could go for something to eat_" placing his paw on his naked belly tapping it slightly

"_yeah me to lets get some breakfast_" copyng Espi rubbing my stomach

"_ill race you down 3, 2, 1 go_" running for the door

"_woah, woah, little cold isnt it_" stopping him in his tracks as he held on to the door frame of the bedroom

"_how do you mean Umbre_" thinking it was a trick to stop him from winning he prepered to run

"_maybe you should get some clothes on or something_" pointing to his naked body looking at his jiggling penis

"_oh right_" then seeing me looking "_well i could but then you wouldnt be enjoting the view so much_" he giggled

"_err oh sorry i guess i am enjoying the view hehe_" i giggled looking up at his face

"_if you want me to ill get dressed_" hoping i didnt

"_what are you saying Espi your going to breakfast naked_" getting excited

"_yeah come on lets both go naked it'll be fun_" winking in a flirtative manner

I thought about it for a moment, giggling at the idea and thinking of getting to see him naked all through breakfast how could i say no

"_ok_" taking off my t shirt "_hey did our mother come back it'll be a little awkward walking down both naked and our mothers stood there_" slipping my paws over the buttons on my jeans

"_good point ill check_"

"_here_" throwing him a pair of underwear "_you better put them on_" smiling while leaning against the waredrobe my arms folded "_shout me if its clear_"

He slid on the underwear and headed out the room down the stairs and as i waited i walked over to my t shirt which was laying on the floor and i threw it back into the waredrobe. I then stood there my fingers resting in my jeans as i waited to hear from Espi if the coast was clear but not being the most patiant of umbreons i got bored really quickly. I thought what was taking so long as i walked over to our bed an threw myself on it laying on my pillow i stared up at the ceiling as i started to rub the outside of my jeans over my groin my left leg raised up and my eyes closed. I slid my paw under the jeans and started to stroke the shaft of my increasingly growing erection while images of Espi standing there naked flashed through my mind.

I had completely forgot the reason i was waiting as my body filled with pleasure i continuely stroked my erection until it had reached full size and then wrapping my fingers around the shaft i started to slowly masturbate as the images continued to pour into my mind. My breathing slowly increased as i started to moan in enjoyment and my speed steadily increased then the pleasure grew to a point that caused my body to twitch and my head to twitch from side to side. I was enjoying myself so much that i was completely oblivious to my surroundings out side that of the thoughts i was picturing i didnt hear my brothers cries telling me the coast is clear and wondering why i wasnt answering he came to investigate.

In a state of complete saticfaction and pleasure i did not hear or see my brother stood in the doorway gaping at me watching every stroke under my jeans as he began to grow himself. Soon he made his preasance known as the end of the bed suddenly sunk down from a weight it was him he stared into my eyes with a desirable and passionate glance and as my eyes opened i stared at him paw in my pants. He said with an almost dissapointed tone

"_if you wanted some fun you could have just asked_"

"_it was nothing i was just passing the time while i waited and got a bit carried away_" smiling my paw still in his pants

"_well i can see that_" looking at the buldge in his jeans trying to hold back a smile "_ive started to cook us some breakfast finish up and come on down oh and the coast is clear mother isnt here_" winking

He stood up from the bed and slid his fingers into the waist line of his underwear and as he walked towards the door he pushed them down past his thighs. Once he done this i watched as he let go of them and they slowly slid down his legs and on to the floor he stepped out of them and continued out the door slowly dancing his butt for me causing my erection to twitch as it released a small amount of pre cum. He was soon out of sight and heading back down stairs and with the image of him removing his underwear and shaking that perfect butt it was not long before i had cum. I stroked my self as fast as i could as the faint scent of breakfast waded into the room getting my taste buds excited i knew it was ready and Espi would be waiting so i moved faster and seconds later a barrage of cum streams filled the inside of my pants.

Covered in cum i laid there for a few minutes as i removed my cum stained paw from my jeans and began to lap up the cum from each finger one by one and then worked on the palm. It tasted good a little salty but rather sweet as well i liked the taste of my own juices and slidding my paw back into my pants i soaked it again and again licked it clean. My breathing returned to normal and after having licked my paw clean another two times i decided to head down stairs to breakfast after taking a shower. Climbing off the bed i removed my cum soaked clothes and putting them in the clothes hamper for cleaning i walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower washing my groinal region thoroughly.

Getting dried the room full of steam my brother shouted up the stairs,this time i heard him

"_hey bre you finished yet breakfast is ready_"

i replied

"_yeah im in the bathroom im on my way down Espi_" dropping the towel

I turned off the shower and leaving the room i re-entered the bed room walking straight over to the mirror i looked at my still damp fur and started to get to work as i was one of those umbreons that had a high standard for my outward appearence. My thick jet black fur i thought was my best feature and also my tail which was eighty percent fur so a well grooming session kept me looking my best and i must admit grooming ones selft feels good. I began simply using my sharp claws and brushing flat the fur on my body using the little damp to help it stay flat then after i was certain my body looked as perfect as i could get it i moved to work on the rest of myself.

My head was next i brushed the fur on my face backwards it made my large eyes stand out more and gave my evil smile a larger affect. i then worked on the fur between my ears sticking it up slightly then like the face brushing it back but spacing it just slightly barely half a mm gap. it made my head look more sleek and worked well in attracting peoples attention to my ears which where big and bushy like my tail and just like my tail these took a long time to groom but the end result was perfectly erect ears that irradiated my beauty. I know i was being a little big headed about my appearence but when your given a gift of beautiful fur you use it to your advantage and use it i did. Now my tail i groomed a little differently i used my claws to comb it down but mainly to get any knots out that would mess up its bushy look and besides before i combed it this way my tail was flat and didnt look good so i then brushed it the other way towards me giving its outward bushiness and also giving it that full look that has worked so well for me.

It took several minutes for me to get my body's fur into pristine order and i could tell from the constant shouting from Espi i was taking to long it is worth it as i looked into the mirror and fell in love with the sexy looking umbreon that stared right back at me. With his penis dangling between his legs and the perfectly groomed tail inching its way from behind me i fell in love and blowing my mirror self a kiss i started to pose and flex staring at my butt as i turned to the side. I knew i was being egotistical in admiring myself in such a way but i didnt really care right at that moment i looked gorgeous and i wanted to flaunt it. I wanted to show off to Espi i realised while i was maturbating that i wanted him as more then just a fuck buddy i wanted to be with him to have him as my boyfriend but not knowing how he would react to such a proposel i wasnt leaving anything to chance. This was as good a time as any we would be in the same room as each other and we would be completely naked and with my looks at their peek i was hoping there was no way he could resist if i asked.

With one final glance in the mirror and following a full three hundred and sixty rotation i took in a deep breath and walked out the bedroom and into the hall heading for the stairs. I slowly headed down the stairs as the strong scent of breakfast filled the air of the hallway and my nostrils taking in a big breath got a good smell of what he was cooking

"_mm my favourite mixed berry soup_" slightly drooling over the scent

I reached the door to the living area and took another deep breath before i turned the handle and walked inside completely naked and looking as perfect as i could it was time. I entered the room and the first thing i noticed was the curtain was wide open if someone was to walk by they would see in and see we where naked. Thinking of closing it i decided not to as the window was covered with a net curtain which made the visability distorted so even if someone did look this way they wouldnt be able to see anything espechially us two naked besides i had more important things on my mind and now i was nervous. We had already admited to being gay that was the hardest part but i was still choking on the loud heavy beats of my heart asking girls out was easy this for some reason was a lot more difficult maybe it was because i liked him so much.

When i asked Umi out it was pretty simle she was a dumb arse but she was also the most attractive umbreon at eevee high so by asking her out it was more for reputation. To be seen with the most hottest umbreon in school only looked good on my part even though she drove me crazy and was proberbly the most useless girl on the planet and i didnt really even like her again it was for reputation and it worked i became the most popular male umbreon in school. Everyone from the ugliest to the most attractive pokemon in the school was asking me out umbreons, espeons, jolteons all of them both male and female which should have told me i was gay as when the guys asked me even though i declined i felt more attracted to them.

Once my memory had stopped taking me through my past i walked into the dining room where Espi was placing the food on to the table he turned to look at me and it was lucky he put the plate down because he almost fainted at the sight of my beauty.

"_sorry im late i had a quick wash and wanted to get myself neaten up before i came down_" explaining to him why im late

"_its..ok_" he struggled saying his eyes burning a hole through me "_oh my god you look so beautiful_" his eyes scaned up and down me "_sorry im staring_" blushing

"_its ok you can stare its why where naked after all_" walking over to the table

giggles unable to say anything eyes still gawkiing at my naked body

"_looks like i have a pretty good view myself_" smiling looking him up and down

I hade seen Espi in the nude before but never in the light of day like this and i had to admit even though he looked a little messy it worked for him very well. His beautiful fur glistening in the light as it stook up here and there from where he doesnt groom himself and it gave him a roughness that i was very much drawn to. his body wasnt very strong but he wasnt thin either he had a basic body physique which suited me fine i prefered the more sensative type any way all the muscular pokemon are a lot like me egotistical and i dont like that. The red ruby on his forehead drew you in to his beautiful eyes of purple deep pools that burned through you and hypnotised you into a lustful stare. the best part of him was his beautiful ears that complimentesd his face so well and increased his sexual beauty and all this put together made one very attractive and sexual Espeon that i wanted to be mine.

We both spent about ten minutes in a gormless stare looking over each other very carefully scaning up and down each other then spending another ten minutes staring at each others penis which both where starting to twitch and expand at the extra attention. We both realised then that our food was getting cold and if we didnt get anything to eat soon our stomachs would start eating themselves so we climbed into our chairs at opposite ends of the tables. We began to eat the food and i had to admit it tasted a lot better cold then hot i would have to let our mother know about this if she ever came back that is but we wearnt worried about that right now we where to happy with the view although we couldnt see our groins from the table blocking us but what we could see was very impressive as we couldnt look anywhere else.

We finished up the last part of our breakfast now usually the breakfast table would be ridled with noise laughter and huge debates about nothing of any importance but we where to busy gawking at each other that our mouths only opened to insert food. Once we had finished eating still our eyes glimpsing at each other decided to go into the living area and see whats on while snuggling up to each other. Being his ideamy eyes almost buldged with excitment he was making all the moves that i wanted to make thats when i wonderd was he thinking of asking the same thing and if he was which one would ask first also i had to wonder if he wondered what i was thinking.

We made our way over to the couch after cleaning up the mess in the kitchen and closing the curtains sitting down we began to see what was on and with in seconds Espi had made his move. Sliding over from his side of the couch he wrapped his arm around me placing his furthest paw on my stomach and resting his head on to my chest once again beatiing me to the move i was about to do its like hes reading my mind and doing everything i wanted to do. Not that i was complaining it made this a lot easier for me i drapped my closest arm around his back and pulled him close then rested my head on top of his as we sat there watching our favourite movie Saving private raichu. He slowly started to rub my stomach with his paw and moved out very slowly towards my groin i knew what he was up to but i wasnt going to let him on that i did i wanted him to have his fun and didnt want him to know it was the same thing i was planning.

He moved his paw slowly over my twitching but flacid penis and gently began to rub me as a smile grew on my face now i was pretty sure he was reading my mind or we where just so close he knew what i wanted to do. It didnt take long before my erection was up and pointing high as he wrapped his fingers around it and slowly began to masterbate me with that perfect touch of his so gentle and delicate it felt amazing as the heavy breathing pushed his head up and down on my chest.

"_mm that feels good Espi_" then silance as he continued

I felt him smiling through my body then his head slowly turned to face me and sliding up a bit still holding on to my penis he kissed me and we began to make out causing him to let go as he swung his leg over me and stradled me my erection gently pressing against his butt cheek. He again smiled and looking back he moved his butt around until my erection was pressed against his sphincter then turning back grinning we began to make out again our eyes closing. I realised once more i was not in control of the situation but again i didnt care Espi seemed to know what he wanted and i was happy to give it to him.

Before we continued our eyes opened and i nodded my head slighty in a way of asking him are you sure with out speakng and breaking the silance of the moment he nodded back in agreement saying

"_yes im sure Bre give it to me_"

With that we moved our lips back to each other and sharing our tongues our eyes closed and i gently pushed the head of my penis into him the hole wasnt well lubed ecept with a little pre cum that i was leaking from anticipation but it was still painful as it wasnt enough to stop it from hurting and so he winced in pain and leaned his head into my shoulder and bit down hard. The pain of his bite shot through my shoulder and into my arm but i just took it as i knew he to was in pain i waited for a moment before i shoved it in further. He had already removed his teeth from my shoulder and had begun licking the wound but stopped as i shoved it in deeper he winced in pain again this time twice as much. Once i was fully in i stopped for a minute or two as he again rested his head into my shoulder and began to breath deeply in both pain and excitment

"_are you ok Espi_" asking in worry "_do you want me to pull out and stop i mean we onlydid this onceand we where well lubricated that time_"

"_no im ok just give me a minute_" mumbling with my shoulder fur in his mouth "_are you ok i didnt mean to bite you_" licking the wound again

"_its ok Espi you where in pain i dont mind_" feeling the sting but not upset "_ooh that feels good_" the sting being soothened by Espi's corressing tongue

"_feel better_" stopping his licking

"_yes much thank you_" feeling it soothen then fade "_its my turn to make you feel good_" getting ready to start _"its going to hurt again Espi if you need to bite down again go ahead i really dont mind_" as i pulled out to the head ready to shove it back in

I pushed forward and shoved my penis back in half way and once again he winced in pain but this time he didnt bite down then i slid it back out to the head and back in again this time he bite down. Sudden burst's of pain filled my shoulder but i just ignored it as best i could and continued to slid in and out he was getting looser and more lubed from the pre cum i was releasing in excitment and he started to release his teeth from my shoulder. He didnt bite down hard enough to penatrate the skin but it was deep enough to leave some very obvious markings and as he pulled away he once more began to lick to make the pain subside. I knew the pain was subsiding for him as well as he went from wincing in pan to gently lifting and lowering his butt to get me to go in deeper he was begining to enjoy it and wanted me to continue so i picked up the pace and started to push as deeply in as i could get. His voice also changed from moans of pain to moans of pleasure as he started to bounce up and down on my erection and tilting his head back his moans became more vocal and so did mine.

We where both in a state of sexual arousel as my penis released more and more pre cum into the inside of his anus and his constant bouncing had forced my penis right to the back of his insides doubling the pleasure for the both of us. our moans of joy turned to cries as the volume and speed increased and his penis was now fully erect and resting on my chest also releasing pre cum as it leaked on to me. I knew i was close to releasing and i could see from the twitching of his erection he was as well this excited me and caused me to thrust into him as fast as i could and from the screams of pleasure both of us released i knew we enjoyed the increase of speed. although if we where not screaming so loud we might have heard the keys of our mother unlocking the door opening it and hearing the screams of pleasure as she entered the room shocked and disbelieved at what she had just witnessed.

She stood there in the doorway of the living area and noticed the look on Espi's face as he raised and lowered himself up and down on top of the me who was out of sight behind the couch

"_Espi!!!_"shouting "_stop that who is that as if i need to ask_"

We paniced at the sudden shouting coming from behind me and i released a river of cum from the sudden shock all inside Espi as he stopped bouncing and also released over me covering my chest face and stomach in cum then collapsing in extasy into my shoulder i paniced as i released again filling him more soothing his insides with warm cum. This was so embarressing.

"_Espi did you just do what ithink you did_" not really wanting an answer

He nodded as she walked forward his head burried into my shoulder and falling to the side of me missing the cum that was covering me as my arm wrapped around him in a hug holding him close to my shoulder

"_i have no idea what to say.. i knew it Umbre!!_" my face was covered but she new it was me "_i cant believe the words about to leave my mouth" _pausing _ "get out of your brother!!!_" furiously shouting

"_id rather not_" i said quietly hiding my face behind Espi's still buried in my shoulder breathing heavily "_not unless you want to see what i know you dont_" feeling the cum move around ready to burst from Espi's anus

"_you mean you... oh well thats just great fine your right i dont want to see that im going to step outside for a few minutes to get some...fresh air when i get back you will be out your brother, you will be cleaned up and so will any other mess you have made with your...games"_

-Both Umbre - "_yes mother_" heavily breathing

Espi - "_y..s _" muffled by my fur still heavily breathing

angry, confused and upset she walked away and opening the front door she looked over to the couch in which we where sat and shaking her head she walked through the front door closing it with a slam behind her. Espi removed his head from my shoulders and looked at me with a worrying look on his face i just smiled at him and kissed him as my now completely flacid penis fell from his anus followed by a wave of cum that fired from me coverering the couch and floor in front as well as my tail and both our feet. We looked at each other after pulling away from the kiss and smiling looked down at the mess we had just made

"_well you know im not cleaning that up right Espi it came out from your butt_"

"_well your the one that actually came so you should it is yours after all_"

we turned to each other and made out wrapping our arms around each other

"_ok ill clean up the cum from the floor if you clean it off me_" sticking out my tongue

He smiled and gave me a very sexually excited look as he portruded his tongue and started to lick the cum from my chest he made small sensative movements over the area's that where covered in cum. He licked over to each of my nipples and then he sensually licked around each one in turn taking as much time as he could as i layed back and closing my eyes began to moan with sexual plasure. Espi headed over from my left nipple to my right and as he did i opened my eye slightly and looked down my heart pounding from stimulation. I noticed as he continued to lick my chest he had a huge smile on my face and i could clealy see he loved licking the cum from me. Reaching my right nipple he flicked his tongue over the tip releasing a stimulative jolt of pleasure with each pass then he circulated it kissing on every third circulation.

I cried out with small breath's of stimulation as he continued to lick away at my nipple i thought i was going to cum right then when finally he stopped and then moved down my body licking with more force as the cum started to dry and stick to my fur. By the time he cleaned up around my groin my penis was semi erect where he continued to lick up the cum licking my penis clean and causing me to become erect. He just stared at my buldging erection and started to slid it into his mouth i wanted him to continue as it slid in deeper but knowing our mother would be back soon i had no choice but to stop him. I laid there on the couch as my chest moved sharply up and down from the stimulation and the feeling of almost cumming for a second time he looked at me a little dissapointed as i returned the look but then when i nodded my head to the front door he nodded and got up off me.

"_ok Umbri here you need to get yourself cleaned up this cum on your tail is dry_"

"_your right_" looking down at my bushy tail while sitting up

"_you go take a shower and ill get the cum in here cleaned up besides ive only got a little on mei can easily wash it off in the kitchen you however are covered_"

"_ok i wont be long ill bring down our clothes when i get out_" heading for the door

"_ok thanks_" smiling andlooking out the corner of his eye while smiling

I looked over to Espi and saw him smile at me while looking out the corner of his eye the look he gave sent my sexual desire into overload and he knew it as his smile increased which pushed me over my limit and i headed out the room quickly. I could here him giggling to himself as he knew his sensual look had sent me over the edge and as i headed upstairs my erection buldged and twitched between my legs. I reached the bathroom as my heart and my erection had finally started to calm down i walked in and headed straight over to the shower turning it on. I moved over to the sink and stared into the mirror as my erection finally fell flacid then i splashed my face feeling flushed from the stimulation Espi had given me and as the room filled with steam i closed my eyes and took in a deep breathe. Once my body had completely relaxed from inhailing the steam i opened my eyes and walked back over to the shower and then climbed into the spray.

The water was beautifully hot as it hit my body and drained down my fur into the base of the shower and down the drain i closed my eyes and rubbed my paws all over me rubbing in the water from the spray. I shook every inch of my body vigerously to loosen some of the water that was waighing me down and grabbing the thick brissled paw brush and began to strongly brush the cum from my tail. It pulled and hurt as the wet but still thicky cum was not easily being removed but eventually the cum finally let up and was removed from my tail and washed away. I then picked up the soft brissled brush and rubbed over the same area i had used the thick brissled brush on to smoothen the area and give my tail its original look as the thick brush had messed up its original shape.

I loved my tail and i spent most of the shower getting my tail back to its perfect shape and buldgeness. Once i had finally finished sorting out my tail i went on to the rest of my body starting with my feet and legs and working my way up my body brushing the bottom of my feet with the thick brush felt good and after i was saticfied with my feet i slowly moved up each leg starting with the right then finishing with the left. I worked on my groin, penis and butt quickly not wanting to get caught in the moment and moved on to my torso starting with my stomach and lower back being so flexible it was easy for me to get into a position where i could clean my back with very little trouble. I then worked on my chest and upper back once my torso was done i moved on to my neck and face my body at this time felt increadable my fur from my neck down was so soft and felt amazing to the touch and i used the brush to get my neck face and ears to feel the same way.

My shower was over and i looked and felt amazing shuting off the water there was almost zero visablility in the entire bathroom as the steam had filled the room. Even though i could not see the heated steam was amazing and made my fur slightly damp and glisten making it feel twice as good as it already did. I looked around stumbling all over in the white mist of steam looking for a towel and eventually after feeling around the walls i found one then wrapping it around my body I followed the wall using my paw and reaching the door i walked through and entered my bedroom. I got myself dry which took some time and then got dressed in the clothes i took off to go to breakfast then once i was dressed i picked up the clothes for Espi and headed back down stairs but as i reached the bottom i could see our mothers shadow against the glass on the front door so i rushed into the living room which was impressively tidy and handed Espi who was resting on the couch his clothes.

He ran into the kitchen and battled with his clothes to get them on as the front door opened and closed i sprung from behind the couch where i had handed Espi his clothes from and leaping over the back i sat down. Espi slid across the dining table and just managed to sit down next to me as our mother entered the room you could see by the look on her face she was hoping what she heard and saw was just a dream. She didnt say anything she just walked into the kitchen and started to make her self a cup of coffee we just sat there holding each others paws and staring into each others eyes mine where calm but Espi's where almost crying fearing what was to come. Once she had her cup of coffee she sat in the chair opposite me and Espi and stared at our paws grasp, we looked at her then turned to our paws we knew she was uncomfortable with us like this so we let go and seperated sitting at the opposite ends of the couch. She smiled slightly then leaning forward began as mine and Umbre's heart beated so strongly they could be felt through the meterial of the couch.

"_ok_..." she paused not knowing where to start "_no ok i want to know firstly how long as this been going on with you two_" She stopped and took a sip i noticed the cup in her paw was shaking

"...." we where silant as we looked at each other

"_well how long!_" in a more firm voice

"_a couple days_" i answered quick as we both looked down at the floor

"_ok so who started it_" i knew she was looking for someone she could blame

we where silent as the starter wasnt easy to point out

"_i asked who started it!!_" almost angry

"_i guess it was me_" looking slightly confused as to who started it

"_what do you mean guess how did it happen_"

"_well i walked out the shower and noticed Espi was asleep so i used the towel to dry myself and noticed in the mirror Espi was looking at me_.."

"_is this true Espi_"

he was silant he just looked down blushed and nodded i looked over and smiled

"_well go on then im guessing thats not it_" turning back to me frowning at my smile

"_err no well i wanted to teach him a lesson for looking and stretching i made sure he was looking then i turned around and started confrunting him trying to get him embarressed and then it went from a prank to similar to what you walked in on_"

"_explain_" looking upset

"_well i asked him to grab it to try and scare him but he did and then i wanted him to go further and apparently so did he so we did and he_..."

"_thats enough_" shaking her head "_i dont want to hear anymore so this was just some prank that got out of hand_.."

"_er yes and no_" i interupted "_it started as a prank but the feeling for each other where already there now we like it and are not going to stop_"

"_what you will stop!!!_" sounding angry

"_err actually we wont in fact i was going to ask him to be my boyfriend_" i slipped out the one thing i didnt want to say out loud

i covered my paw over my mouth and closed my eyes blushing Espi was just as shocked as my mother and also blushing smiled at me as he looked towards my direction. at this point i was stood up and seconds later Espi stood up and hugged me forgetting our mother was sitting there who had now sat back ad closed her eyes in disbelief. removing my paw from my mouth

"_im sory Espi i didnt want to say yet its not exactly the right time_" looking even more embarressed and blushing twice as much

"_its ok Umbre and yes_" he said turning my head to face him

"_yes oh you will oh Espi_" i smiled

happy with his agreement i hugged him close and kissed him our mother stood up and walked into the dining room but we didnt care we just closed our eyes and pulled each other closer. She came back in a minute later obviously having a nervous break down or something she mumbled to her self as she headed for the door i couldnt make most of it out but i heard certain parts

".......dont need me.......sisters......time to.....wont be.....bye"

we looked at each other puzzled as the front door opened and seconds later slammed shut

"_what was that about bre_" looking to the door still holding me close

"_well i think she said that we dont need her, she is going to her sisters, she needs time to think and i dont think she be coming back atleast any time soon_"

"_what shouldnt we go after her_" looking worried staring at me still holding me close

"_no there be no point she not ready to listen and right now i dont wont to be around her and besides we get the house to ourselves again_" smiling at him

he thought for a moment

"_oh yeah thats a good point_" smiling back then kissing me

pulling away

"_hold on its my turn to kiss you, boyfriend_" smiling

leaning in eyes closing i kissed him as passionately as i could and i knew it was good because i could feel him buckling as his knees started to give out as he forced his tongue into my mouth. I then stopped and opening my eyes saw that his eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily while smiling with a huge grin. Opening his eyes

"_wow where did that come from_" very pleased with the kiss

"_you liked it then_" smiling

"_yeah that kiss was amazing can you kiss me again_" wanting to feel that sensation again

"_yeah but i have a better idea you never got your turn did you_" giving him a evil cheeky look

"_what do you...oh, no i didnt_" finally realising what i meant

"_then lets go upstairs_"

i took his paw into mine and kissed him again in the same way and when i stopped he took in a few deep breathes and nodded

"_ok_"

We headed out of the room and holding each others paws tightly ran up the stairs but before we had even reached the top i had turned to Espi and again had began to kiss passonately our paws went from holding to corresing every inch of our bodies. Slowly we got closer and closer to our bedroom but in no rush and enjoying our making out it took us over fifteen minutes to reach our bedroom door. we did not enter straight away we leaned against it and using the door pushed ourselves closer and made out more stimulatively and vigourusly while the temperature from our bodies grew and heated our torso's. We could feel the heat between us igniting our passions for one another and there was no way anything would stop us and finaly while our tongues clashed together like the swords of two warriors i reached down to the handle and opened the door causing us tof all inward landing on top of one another.

We laid there on top of each other our mouths never seperating as our kissing intensified the thought that we where now a couple some how doubled the amount of pleasure we where recieving from being joined like this. My paw slipped behind his head pulling in closer as out tongues continued to clash together and cover themselves in the saliva of each other. having him in my mouth made me feel like we where slowly becoming one person and it was a feeling i never wanted to end and i could tell from the kissing he returned he felt the same. Layng there the passion filling us was reaching critical already our penis where fully erect and drenched in pre cum we where ready to continue but locked together in a never ending kiss of passion we where reluctent to move. Eight minutes had passed since i had opened the door and we fell inward Espi covering my body with his own and finally our saliva soaked lips began to seperate as our tongues retreated from each others mouth's

"_oh..my..god Espi that was amazing i feel i feel undiscribable_" breathing heavily

"_i know i feel the same way_" breathing just as heavily

We looked deeply into each others eyes with lust, passion and desire and knowing we came up here for a reason i could see that he wanted to be inside me and feeling the same there was no doubt in my mind i wanted him in me. i leaned my head forward and gave him a small kiss on his lips and nodded my head towards the bed i could feel through his body he was both anxious and nervous i just smiled at him with a look in my eye letting him know that everything will be fine.

"_your nervous Espi i can feel through your body_" placing my paw on his cheek the other on his lower back

"_a little bre ive never done this before what if im_..." looking down frowning slightly

"_dont worry if your half as good at this as you are at giving me a blow job then you will be a natural_" gently rubbing his cheek

"_i dont know maybe in not ready_" feeling dissapointed he looks down at me then looks away upset

i sat up slidding myself from under him he then sat on his knees but still looked away

"_im sorry bre i let you down i know you wanted this but im just not ready_" he began to cry

"_hey, hey, hey_" wrapping my arms around him "_if your not ready then your not ready im not forcing you into soething you dont want to do i have all the time in the world and if we need to wait then we wait your my boyfriend Espi but your also my brother dont be afraid to speak out_" holding him close

He looked at me eyes full of tears and after wipping his them he copied my arms and pulled me close in a tight emotional embrace i knew he was still upset and i was a little disapointed but i was not forcing him into something he was not ready for. He let go and eyes still filled with traces of tears let out a small smile as we helped each other to our feet i took hold of him and hugged him again saying into his ear as i rested my head on his shoulder

"_i will never push you into something Espi i care about you_" smiling

"_i know you wouldnt bre i love you_" kissing me on the lips

"_i love you as well Espi come on we should do something_" pulling away from him and looking straight at him

"_like what_" thinking

We stood there thinking long and hard about the activity that we could do to pass the time until tomorrow when we would be returning back to eeveelution high. Things will be different we would have to be very careful not to get caught together while at school as although sexuality of any kind is welcome me and Espi where still technically brothers and it would be difficult to explain the situation it may be lenient when it comes to partners but its still a high school. I knew there would be one thing i would need to do when i went back and that would make sure that me and Umi where through once and for all it would not be easy although she was dumb she wasnt the sort of person you break up with well full time anyway i knew there would be consiquences but i dodnt care i loved Espi and nothing else mattered.

Finally an idea came to Espi on what we could do for the rest fo the day which was good as my mind had drifted to thoughts of what Umi would do to get me back for beaking up with her.

"_lets go to the lake bre no one will be there as it is starting to get late_"

thinking about it he was right no one went to the lake when it got dark as it was to creepy but there was nothing to fear everyone just listened to the stupid fairy tails surrounding the lake at night. Everyone knew the stories where not real but no one dared to risk finding out that is beside me and Espi we would sneak out many times to go swimming. i walked over to the window and sitting on the small ledge looked out as Espi sat next to me

"_thats a great idea its not dark enough yet there is still plenty of light the place would be covered in pokemon we shall give it an hour it should be dark enough by then_"

"_it should be lots of fun just like last time although you did nearly kill me_" looking away not trying to look at me

"_i told you i didnt mean to hold you under so long i just got carried away_" staring at him

"_our mother wasnt to happy the next day though_" both smilling at the memory of fun times together and looking at each other

"_you know she was more upset about the mess we had made on the carpet then sneaking out right_"

"_yeah i know well we dont have to worry about her now do we bre_"

"_nope for now the house is ours_" walking over and laying on the bed head on my pillow and paws behind my head "_come join me_"

He smiled at me with those big purple eyes and walked over then walking round the bed he layed down next to me and tucked himself up against me while laying his head on my chest. Slowly i began to stroke his head between his ears as i stared up at the ceiling thinking about the day to come as it was the day we had to return to school and nothing else seemed important as to what was going to happen. Soon however Espi's eyes had fallen closed from the relaxing effects of my strokes to his head softly his breathing blew against my fur sending a warm sensation through me. I thought about waking him up as it had now been an hour an we could go to the lake but laid here i found myself unwilling to move and eventully fifeteen minutes later i to had fallen asleep.

-beep, beep, beep- repeating louder and louder

"_ughh what_" Espi said sitting up rubbing his eyes

"_what!_" i replied then turning over all i could here was

"_oh crap_" looking at the beeping clock and turning it off "_is that the time where going to be late and on the first day Wake up Umbre wake up_" pushing and shoving me

Once i was awake i looked at Espi and then towards the clock reading 8:50 we had ten minutes to get a shower, get dressed and get to school there was not nearly enough time but we tried. Jumping from the bed we both looked at each other and pointed towards the shower then nodding our heads we darted out the bedroom and into the bathroom quickly undressing, turning on the shower and even quicker washing each other. Once we where done with our very quick showers we got dried and running back to our bedrooms grapped our school clothes which luckily mother had cleaned before she left getting dressed we had no time for brekfast and already we where late so rushing out the door we ran to school.

Once we arrived at the building we had to enter through the main enterance and reception instead of the side entrance where the students enter as we where ten minutes late. The very second we walked though the door the jolteon at the front desk which was to the right pointed us in to the prinsipals office which was to the left. Cautiously we entered the waiting area of the principals office which was in the office there was just a fake wall put in the way so you couldnt see him or his desk we sat there quietly staring at each other holding each others paw. Espi looked nervous i could see it in his eyes but not being my first or sixtieth time sitting here i was pretty calm as we heard quiet whispers of voices coming from behind the fake wall.

When the voices stopped we heard the scrapes of chairs as who ever the prinsipal was talking to got up and headed out from behind the wall but we forgot we where holding on to each others paw. The pokemon who was talking to the prinsipal and had just seen my paw holding Espi's was none other then Umi quickly we removed our paws from each other and hoped she just ignored it while i got to my feet but we had no such luck.

"_where you two just holding paws_" she asked in her high pitched annoying voice

i looed at her what did i ever see in her i thought as i quickly make up an excuse

"_err kind of he has stomach pains_" i nudged him secretly signaling him to play along "_he was squeezing my paw for the pain i tried to get him off hes such a baby_"

he played along moaning and groaning in fake pain while clasping his stomach and still sat in the chair

"_well i guess that makes sense_" looking at us both suspichiously then accepting my answer "_well if anyone else saw that they might have thought you where together_"begins laughing "_how weird would that be i mean your brothers_"

"_Yeah weird_" fake laughing "_oh speaking of such things_..."

"_oh im sorry for breaking up with you Umb _(her nickname for me i hated it)_ i would like us to get back together what do you say_"

she started rubbing up against me

"_err actually i wanted to talk to you_.."

she hugged me and started crying her eyes closed

"_oh Umb i miss you so much lets never break up again_"

here she goes the same stupid routine every time and i fall for it but not this time i had Espi plus me and her where so over

"_Umi i have to talk to the prinsipal for being late can you wait in the hall until im through i want to talk to you_"

"_ok ill wait_"

she kissed me gently on the cheek and then smiling she stopped hugging me and walked out the door turning back as she did to wink then walking into the door what an idiot.

"_hehe_" she giggled rubbing her nose "_i should be more careful_" leaving the room out of site

i rolled my eyes up and placed my paw on my forehead while shaking my head back and forth then i looked over to Espi but noticed that his head was lowered to the ground. I walked over to him and kneeled down in front of Espi then placing my paw on his chin i raised his head until his eyes where the same level as mine while asking

"_what is the matter Espi_"

"_its her_" pointing to the door where Umi just left "_if your with her then you cant be with me_"

"_what im not with her im going to end it for good with her thats why i asked her to wait_"

"_really_" wiping his eyes

"_yeah come here_" hugging him "_dont worry Espi i love you and only you she means nothing i was only with her to keep up appearences and reputation_"

"_but if you break up with her you will lose all that_"

_"i know i dont care about that stuff anymore i care about you_" standing up and lifting Espi to his feet "_now lets get this over with the prinsipal will be waiting and then i can end it with her once and for all ok_"

"_yeah ok Bre _(much better nickname) _after you_"

we took a long deep breathe and walked around the fake wall as the prinsipal said

"_ah Umbre and Espi_" standing up he was an eevee but not small by any means he was huge and very large

"_paying me your usual visit early this term aint we Umbre_" i sniggered but stopped myself before i laughed

"_yes sir_" looking to the ground

"_now we dont usually see you in here Espi hope your not following in your brothers footsteps and becoming as troublesome_"

"_n..n..n no sir_" shaking with fear

"_take a seat_" pointing to the chairs in front of his desk as he sat down his chair squeeking under the heavy weight

"_he looks more like a snorlax then an eevee_" i whispered to Espi as we both laughed

"_hmm think thats funny how would you both like to spend the term in detention no well then keep remarks and comments like that to your self_"

"_yes sir_" still sniggering as we sat down

"_now why are you here and not in your classes_"

"_well you see we just arrived we where late_" i said crossing my fingers

"_hmm i see well this school apart from its loose rules on parnership is starting a new no tolerance policy any rule breaking of such involving violance foul language grafitti or property damage of any kind will result in immediate expulsion for a time as i see fit so you better start controling yourself Umbre now last warning do i make myself clear_"

"_yes sir_" i answered

"_and this goes for you as well do not follow his delinquant ways and keep out of trouble_"

"_y..yes sir_"

"_now you may go_"

"_thank you sir_" we both answered and got up at the same time

We walked round from the fake wall and released a sigh of relief as we turned to each other and smiled glad that nothing bad had happened we then leaned in and hugged each other closely. I pulled away and gave him a kiss on the lips softly and sensually while i lowered my paws which where on his neck down his back until they where pressed against the outside of his trousers. I gave his butt a gentle squeeze then pulled away from him smiling with awe as i removed my paws and straightened out my clothing which had become messed up in the embrace. Looking over to the door i took in a huge deep breath and tapping Espi on the shoulder i pointed to the chairs he nodded and walking over sat down waiting for me to leave the room and break up for good with Umi.

I slowly headed out the room and into the hallway where i spotted Umi she was talking to a friend of hers down the corridor of defence classes so i waited for her in the receprion area. The beedy eyes of the old jolteon behind the desk leered at me with a never ending stare like she was waiting for something to happen she creeped me out. I waited in the reception for about six minutes before Umi finished talking to her friend and finally came over she kissed me on the cheek and asked me

"_what was it you wanted to talk to me about Umb_" wrapping her arms around me and swinging off me like i was some climbing frame for her amusment

"_please dont do that i need to tell you something_" she stopped and looked at me confused tilting her head slightly

"_what is it Umb_" sounding worried

"_well its like this im tired of this sharade every week we get back together and then brake up again i mean its driving me crazy i need to be with someone who loves me and the only reason where going out is because it makes us look good but frankly your an idiot and i cant stand to be around you"_

"_why are you saying this_" starting to cry

"_oh come on you know our relationship is based on fiction we dont even like each other_" she reached for me but i moved her paw away

_"i do like you_"

"_if that where true you wouldnt brake up with me all those times_"

"_i dont know why i did that_"

_"you only stayed with me while we where at school as soon as school ended for the week end or holidays you left me and then when i return you'd make up like being with me outside of school was not aloud_"

"_i...i..i dont know what to say_"

"_well i do Its over for good this time im breaking up with you_" looking her deeply in her eyes with a serious look on my face

"_what your breaking up with me_" crying more holding her paw over her face

"_yes ive found someone else someone who loves me and i return that love its over between us not that there was something between us_"

"_i hate you_"

With that she ran off down the corridor of the defence classes crying with her arms swinging iraticly while i stood there and watched almost smiling at the thought of finally ending it with Umi. I continued to stand there until Umi was completely out of site dissapearing at the end of the corridor then i jumped into the air in celibration then turning around i noticed that the receptionist was still staring at me shaking her head. I looked in at her and shrugged my shoulders and gave her a stare back she gave up hers and looked down back at what ever she was doing which looked like nothing.

Walking back into the prinsipals office i noticed Espi siting there staring out the window his fur was glowing from the light shining in and he looked like a gift from heaven. I slowly and very stealthily walked over to him and sat in the chair next to him but he must have been entranced by something or lost in his thoughts as he didnt realise i had returned. Quietly i sat there and pondered on what we would do next i knew we would have to keep it quiet but i couldnt help from staring at him and pondered on whether id be able to keep away from him while at school. I stared at his perfect butt which was revealed slightly by his loose low hanging trousers and i could feel myself getting excited so i looked away to try and calm myself down. Once i was flacid once more i was curious as to what had Espi so fixated

"_it must be interesting ive been sat here for a while_" whispering in his ear as he jumped in fear

"_ahh oh my..you jerk you scared me half to death how long you been back_"

"_a short time now couple minutes maybe_"

"_well you could have let me know_"

"_sorry_"

"_its ok i was just staring out the window thinking about us and what we are going to do around school_"

"_i was thinking the same_"

We spent the next ten minutes talking about the future plans of what we where going to do around school so we dont get caught being with each other and how we would be close without others noticing. Then we realised that the first lesson that we had missed being late was about to end so we got up kissed gently making sure we didnt get caught while our lips where pressed together then waited for the bell to ring signaling the second class. Five minutes later the bell indeed rang out and we headed to our seperate classes mine was intermidiate defece class and Espi headed for basic attack 101 he was still having trouble grasping the basics but i didnt mind that i found his lack of power cute even though i wouldnt tell him and teased him about it constantly.

Most of the day went by pretty slowly after that and we had not seen each other since we where in the office and as i had figured i was starting to miss holding him he was even constantly appearing in my mind. I thought about him none stop for three hours waiting for the final bell of the morning signaling that it was time for lunch and me and Espi could have some time together even if it was just talking which i doubt it would be. I stared up at the clock against the wall waiting and counting down the seconds and the very second the bell sounded i got up and rushed out of the class room and headed straight for the lunch hall. Once there i quickly headed to the back of the dining area to the very back table in the corner and then sitting with my back against the corner of the dining room i waited for Espi.

Seeing Espi enter the dinning room i flagged him over and quickly he headed over with two trays of food and sat in the chair beside me which looked a little strange as we always sit oposite but i didnt care i wanted him to sit next to me. taking the second tray from him he slid in his chair as our knees pressed together under the table sending a jolt of joy and concern through our bodies caused by the thought of being caught. We did not however remove our knees that where gently pressed against each other instead we slowly and cautiously rubbed them together as we ate our lunch which was just poke berry sandwiches. We where very careful to not reveal any signs that we where up to something which was not easy as the rubbing of our knees made us smile and we started to fear getting caught.

We stoped rubbing our knees together for a few minutes and very carefully scaned as many faces in the room as we could to make sure no one had noticed what we had just been up to. Once we finished scanning the variety of eeveelution student faces we noticed that no one had noticed us rubbing our knees together so we guessed we where just being paranoid from not doing this before but we agreed doing it where we mght be caught was very exciting. staring at each other we grinned and looked into each others eyes having the same idea we then carefully and slowly pushed the cloth covering the table towards the far edge so it hung down enough to hide the lower part of our bodies then we stopped for a few minutes and continued eating while we waited for the number of people to drop.

Sure enough one by one the tables started to clear and the eeveelution students left but the table next to ours was still full and not showing any signs that they would be leaving soon. Espi went back to get some more sandwiches so it didnt look to weird just sat here with no food and when he returned we ate them slowly. There was now only ten minutes left to the lunch break and finally the pokemon at the table next to ours had got up and left there was now only three tables occupied ours the far table in the other corner and a table in the middle to far away to notice anything espechially if we where carefull. Once we knew we where in the clear Espi had wasted no time in making the first move but i could feel he was still nervous he began to continue the rubbing of his knee against mine and it was trembling in fear.

"_calm down Espi no one can see us i promise you_" i whispered trying to ensure him

"_i dont know this is fun but it seems to be a big risk for something we could do in the safety of our home_" he whispered back

"_just relaxhere let me start then and if your still not sure then we can stop_"

"_ok_" he said looking around

I smiled at him then giving him a little wink while i to looked around placing my closest paw to him on the thigh of the leg against mine while gently i began to stroke it getting higher and increasing preasure each stroke. I could tell from the slowly escalated breathing and the fact his eyes where closed with his head tilted back he was enjoying what i was doing to his leg and as i got to the very top of his thigh i started to move slowly to the inner of his leg. Steady paced i moved my paw to his inner thigh and towards his goin which was already slightly wet from the precum he started to leak out his semi erect penis and over his tense sexually excited crotch. I knew we had to be careful for if he gets to exctied i thought to myself he might start moaning so i gently took my time and tried to make it stimulating but not overly exciting that he alerts the remaining people in the dinning area.

My paw passed over his small but perfectly shapped ball sac underneath his tight now slightly damp trousers and then slowly moved up higher until my paw passed over his growing erection. He let out a sharp but quiet moan as my paw grasped the outside of his trousers over the erection and slowly i moved my paw up and down gently rubbing him until he was fully erect. I then removed my paw as Espi looked at me dissapointedly i just winked at him, quietly and carefully tore off a piece of cloth and started unzipping his jeans. His fly now open i reached in my paw and removed his precum soaked glistening erection and wrapped the cloth around so when he cums and leaks it stains the cloth and not the front of his trousers.

Finished wrapping up his penis i noticed as Espi smiled at me now knowing what i was doing that we only had roughly seven minutes before we would have to leave so i would have to make this fast but make sure i dont reveal anything to the remaining people sitting in the dinning area. I started to wank him off moving my paw in fast up and down motions but using mostly my wrist in a way that my arm didnt jerk about giving up what i was doing. Espi's eyes closed tight as his legs and feet twitched in the enjoyment of my pleasuring him and i could tell soon he would be releasing which was good as we only had two minutes left and the cleaning staff where getting closer to our table luckily she had a headset on listening to music i dont think she knew we where here.

Soon enough Espi's body started to twist and spasm as load after load of cum fired into the cloth id wrapped around him i could see small bits of cum leaking out gaps in the cloth but not much. My wrist hurt from doing it in such a way but the smile on Espi's face removed any thought of pain or negative feelings i was happy and so was Espi. I rubbed my finger over one of the holes that was leaking and raised it to my mouth then licking off the cum i swallowed while telling Espi

"_put yourself away but remove that first carefully_" whispering

"_o...o....ok Bre_" he replied through his heavy breathing

I looked around to make sure no one was looking and standing in the door way nearest us was Umi and she was grinning almost evily it sent a knot of unconfortable worry through my body and almost made me through up as Espi slipped off the cloth and dropped it under the table. I stared her in the eyes as she stared back i couldnt tell if she had seen what happened or she was just suspichious knowing something happened but not sure of what i prayed for the second.

"_what are you looking at Umi_" i said standing up thanking god that my erection had gone

"_im looking at a jerk_" she replied as Espi stealthily did up his pants trying to hide his tired physique

"_very funny why dont you leave_" holding my nose up at her then looking away towards Espi

_"im going i want to know first what you two just did i know you did something_" she came closer trying to get clues

"_yeah we did its called eating those who are actually have a brain_" trying to insult her so she would leave "_come here to eat thats why its called the dinning hall_" laughing nudging Espi to do the same he just nodded and smiled still a little out of breathe

"_Hmph your a mean jerk_" shouting "_i will find out what you's are up too_" storming off back out the door

"_well that was close wouldnt you agree Espi_" smiling turning to face him

"_yeah too close if you ask me_" breathing a sigh of relief

"_maybe a little but she's gone now and we got away with it_" smiling and winking at Espi

Espi smiled back at me as we stood up and headed out the door and slowly made our way to our next classes which we didnt want to go to but had to. We split up and then for the rest of the days lessons i found myself repeating what happened in the dining room constantly in my mind i wanted to do it again but then another thought came to mind a thought that would stay there for the net couple of days and constantly pray on my mind. I thought on this mind stabbing thought for the rest of the afternoon and as the final bell rang i dicided that the thought was good but not wanting to reveal it to anyone i kept it to myself. I met up with Espi in the reception room office and we headed out of the school building and towards home which was actually not that far which was proberbly why the prinsipal was so frustrated about us being late.

On the way to our house we passed a street that was paved with different shops and buildings from food to clothing and pokemon centres to jenny's police station anything you needed could be found on that street. I saw a shop as we walked down that was perfect for what i needed but not wantng Espi to find out what i was up to i sent him on a decoy run by telling him

"_Err Espi do you see that shop over there_" pointing to the shop furthest from the one i wanted "_can you get us something to eat im hungry and i need to run an arrend for a friend_"

"_sure then lets meet back here in five minutes then_" walking over to the shop i pointed him towards

"_ok_" i shouted after him

i waited until he was a good distance away from me before i headed towards the shop i wanted to enter and sneaking carefully inside i spotted the perfect thing i wanted

"_excuse me young sir can i help you_" the posh glaceon asked

"_actually yes you can i would like to perchase that there_" pointing to the item

"_are you quite sure that particular item is very epensive espechially for someone so young_"

"_yeah im sure_"

i had an emergency supply of miney i had been saving so the price of the item was no problam i know i was supposed to save the money but this item was eactly what i needed and in the near future it will be worth it.

"_very well young sir this particular item comes with a small box would you prefer the ruby red casing or the velvet blue_"

"_oh the velvet blue please_"

"_very good ill be but a moment_"

He left behind a small curtain covering a door and minutes later returned with a small velvet blue box with gold trimming he picked up the item and carefully placed it in the box. I payed him and then slipping the box into my pocket i left wishing the glaceon a good day but as i walked out i bumped into the last person i wanted to Umi.

"_watch where your going jerk_" she said rubbing her head

"_hey you walked into me if anyone should watch where there going its you_" i replied angrily

"_what are you doing coming out of here_"

_"none of your buisness Umi its personal_" trying to hide th lump in my pocket

"_what have you got there in your pocket is it a_..."

"_shut it Umi and get lost ive got better things to do then stand around talking to you_" pushing past her i started to walk away

"_dont you walk away from me what did you buy from_.." i turned around and shoved my finger in her face angrily

"_im warning you Umi back off im sick and tired of you medling in my life we are through now go bother someone else!!!_" i shouted at her

as she backed off fearfull and welling up i didnt hear Espi coming from behind me

"_whats going on here_" he asked as i jumped

"_nothing Espi just dealing with a constant problam_" turning my back to Umi and facing Espi

Espi walked over to Umi and put his paw on her shoulder and began to talk to her whispering and smiling not able to hear what they where saying i got extra annoyed and walked off heading home. Soon after Espi had caught up with me and then walking along side me he started to link round my arm and lean his head on to my shoulder i was upset but i let him. We approached our front door a couple of minutes later and once Espi untangled from around me i removed the key from my pocket and unlocked the door opening it. Stepping inside my mood had started to decrease and pretty soon after we headed up stairs and climbed out of our school clothes i began to feel better as a while ago we made a pact that what ever happens while we where wearing our uniforms would not effect our home lives and we have stuck to that pact ever since.

Espi left the room after smiling at me and kissing me on the cheek and after that my mood changed from bad to good as i smiled as well and kissed his lips. He left the room and out of sight and once i heard his foot steps head down the stairs wearing just his underwear i went to my school trousers which we had put away and went into the pocket removing the item i had bought at the shop. Smiling at it i looked around for a good place to hide it then i remembered the shoe box i used to keep my seedot in (he left ages ago before Espi was adopted) it was still in the back of the waredrobe. I walked over to the waredrobe and opening it reached deep into the back and grabbed hold of the shoe box that was hidden behind some old clothes that no one even knew existed anymore.

Pulling the box into my chest i walked over to the bed and kneeling down i placed the box on the end and opened it up inside was a load of shredded pieces of paper it was perfect for hiding my item until it was ready for revealing. I placed the item in the centre of the shredded paper and pushed it down until it was almost completely buried but still had a little piering out the top then i put the lid back on and returned it to the back of the waredrobe where i hoped he would not find it. I closed the waredrobe doors then wearing just my underwear the same as Espi i left the room and headed down the stairs and into the living area where i saw Espi sprawled out in a very alouring position on the couch with the curtains closed.

"_i was beginning to wonder if you would ever come down_" he spoke in a very sexy and attractive manner

"_i was just_..." not wanting to reveal and to awe struck by Espi i stopped "_never mind what are you up to_" as if i didnt know

"_well you made me very happy today_" sitting up and then standing beside me as i walked to the edge of the couch "_now its my turn_"

He grabbed hold of my arms and through me gently on to the couch

"_now just relax Bre and let me do all the work this time_" i sat with my feet hanging off the couch and my back sunk into the meterial

"_your very_..." he leaned over me and put his face inches from mine and then leaning a little back put his finger on my lips

"_shhh no talking just enjoy_" i smiled as he stood back up

He reached into the back of his underwear and pulled something ouit it was the controller for the stereo he turned it on and suddenly the same strong beated song started to beat louldy from the speakers the one i played when i danced for him. He threw the controller on to the dinning room table and all you could hear was a big thud as it slid off and hit the floor but i didnt care as i was awaiting what i knew was coming a show. Smiling i sat myself up a bit as he begun to shake his thighs from side to side in strong thrusting motions reaching each side as the beat sounded from the speakers then slowly he began to bend over forward placing his paws on his left foot. Slowly he rubbed his fingers up his leg the right paw on his shin and the left to the side and as he got higher he started to straighten himself out still thrusting his hips.

Once he reached the top of his thigh he started back down to his knee then back up past his thigh and placed both his paws on his weist left to left right to right. With each thrust of his hip he started to gently rotate his head in a circular motion his ears started to jerk about and so did his tails which made him look even more attractive and then he turned around slowly. He leaned forward again but his time just slightly so his butt sticks out pointing towards me this made me smile and lean forward my eyes fixated on his portruded rear. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at my stares then gently he began to jiggle his rear so his butt danced about in a very erotic and seductive manner causing me to expand my underwear from the buldge of my quickly expanding erection.

Noticing this he looked forward facing the wall then crossing his legs he gave a quick push with his foot propelling him around so that he was facing me his paws still on his hips and a cheeky smile on his face. Espi moved slowly towards me walking like he was on the runway of a catwalk and he was modeling those tightening buldge filled underwear. He got right up close until he was leaning over me then whispered into my ear

"_are you ready for part two_"

i grinned widely and nodded my head as he moved back and then he climbed up straddling me kneeling either side of me so that his buldge now pressed against my stomach as he placed his paws on either side of my shoulders. He then slowly began to grind away rubbing his butt against my now fully formed buldge as he rotated his hips causing him to grind more strongly exciting me increadably as i took hold of the leather couch either side of me. Looking me deep in my eyes he smiled and shook his head slightly then removing his paws from my shoulder he grabbed both of my wrists and moved my arms around his back placing my paws on the very lowest part of his back and then gave me a small kiss on the lips as his eyes closed and he once again continued to grind into me.

Then after he was done grinding which was about five minutes later he placed my paws on the lower of his back he leaned forward and slipped his tongue into my mouth my eyes then closed as i copied, making out. My paws moved down the lower of his back and i placed them gently on each of his butt cheeks causing him to smile more as our tongues danced around each other swapping saliva. We must have made out for about ten maybe even fifeteen minutes before we came up for air seperating our now saliva covered lips and opening our eyes to stare at each other sensually. Then after about ten seconds of catching our breathes i felt my erect penis press sharply against his butt forcing his underwear and mine deeply between his cheeks i felt him flinch slightly then saw him smile as he removed my paws and started to slide down me until he was on his knees between my legs.

I looked down at him and saw his paws wrap around my weist as he leaned forward over my erection hidden slightly by my underwear with just a large buldge indicating where it was. My eyes closed as he went straight into teasing me by slowly and very delicately kissing the outside of my underwear over the budge which was the shaft of my erect penis and with each kiss i felt a small flow of pleasure and enjoyment. Sensually he continued to kiss before he then moved on to licking with the occational biting but not hard he would place his mouth either side of the buldge as it twitched so he had it grasped and bite down gently just enough for me to feel a rush of excitement and joyfully filled fear. He did this a few times before he decided to stop and then looking up at me my left eye closed my right open to investigate the stopping he nodded and grabbed hold of the weist line.

lifting my butt off the couch slightly he pulled down my now bite marked and both saliva/pre cum soaked underwear until they where completely off and then thowing them away behind him then he got into postition. This time he did the same but to my exposed erection instead of the meterial of my underwear and i could feel every press of his lips every stroke of his tongue and every pinch of his fangs as he seduced me with hs sexual teasing. Once he was done doing this and my sexual stimulation was at its highest he then moved on to the more fun stuff he licked his tongue from the base of my penis over the knot that had formed and up my slick precum soaked shaft until he reached the tip them sliping his lips over it he started to slip it into his mouth.

He started to slowly suck on the tip only letting half of my penis into his mouth as he began to move up and down licking as he did then with every movement down he would slip a little more into his mouth as my eyes closed tightly shut and my sexual pleasure increased rapidly to critical. Soon he had my full penis in his mouth excluding the knot and then out of nowhere he grabbed me tighter by the thighs digging his claws into my weist but i ignored it as the pain was very minor and i knew what he was doing. He forced his mouth from the tip of my penis and all the way down my shaft but this time did not stop at the top of my knot he kept going until every inch was in and my penis was hitting the back of his throat causing him to gag slightly but he managed to get it under control.

I nearly exploded right there and then from the sheer pleasure of having my entire penis in his mouth but getting my self under control as well i managed to hold back a little longer as he started to suck strongly and run his tongue all over my shaft. The feeling was increadable as i screamed with moans of excitment and pleasure and breathed heavily which seemed to spure on Espi to go faster as he took me to the very brink of sexual enjoyment. I was unable to hold back my release any longer and screaming loudly at the top of my lungs i exploaded stream after stream of warm cum into the thoat and mouth of Espi but there was to much and he couldnt swallow it all causing it to explode from his mouth covering his lips, face and my groin.

I slumped back into the couch as i was completely exhausted from the sexual and stimulative pleasure i was feeling from the orgasm he had given me causing my eyes to tighten shut even more and my breathing to become iratic. Mouth full of cum he swallowed what he had left inside then began to lick up the mess from my groing which took him a while but unable to move any way as my muscles gave up from fatigue i layed there and enjoyed each stroke of his tongue on my sensatively stimulated body. Once he was finished licking up the cum from my groin he then leaned over me and as i opened my eyes i started to lick the cum from his face and then from his lips following after by sticking my tongue in his mouth as again my eyes closed.

Soon after we stopped and Espi helped me to my feet and after falling over three times he then decided to help me up to the bathroom i leaned on to him and slowly we walked out the room, up the stairs and into the bathroom. He held me up as he turned on the shower and the spray shot out the head of it and over my tense sexually pleasured body which felt increadable as my body sung out with pleasure from its sensativity. It took about seven minute before my muscles had relaxed enough from the heat and calming affect of the shower and i was able to stand up by my self. Then once i could Espi headed for the door as i began to rub the water into my fur and just before he left the room he said

"_ok now you relax and get cleaned up im going to go get dressed and ill put some clothes out for you_" leaving the room

I got cleaned up and after the shower was over i was completely back to my old energetic self i climbed out of the shower and walking over to the towel rack i grabbed one and began to dry myself rubbing the towel every where and then shaking my self causing my fur to expand and buldge. I turned off the shower and left the bathroom and indeed entering my bedroom on my bed was a clean white pair of briefs, a plain white long sleeved t shirt and a pair of navy blue jeans with a tear in the knee which i thought looked good. Putting on the clothes i headed down stairs and entering the room Espi was stood by the small table talking on the phone looking slightly worried and turning to me he said

"_oh Bre just in time she wants to talk to you, hold on he's here_" Talking through the phone then passing it to me as i walked over

"_hello?_" I asked waitng to hear who was on the other end

"_Umbre its me your mother im ca_..."

"_im hanging up_" but before i did i heard the voice of my mother say

"_wait!!! please dont_"

"_ok you got five minutes then im hanging up_" i said upset

"_ok i want to apologise for the way i handled the situation i was upset and confused i didnt mean to act that way but ive had time to think about things and i shoud have realised that you to are old enough to make your own decisions and as much as i forget i needed to remember that you two are not brothers and being together so long and now living together i should have seen this coming_"

"_ok so what are you getting at here_"

"_i wanted to let you know im coming home so we can talk about this and i can apologise in person_"

_"fine but dont expect a warm welcome_" hanging up "_hmm_" i started thinking if i should have been a little more nice then started thinking if her coming was such a good idea

"_so what did she want Bre_" he asked curiosly but I didnt answer i just stared at the phone "_Bre_"

"_oh sorry Espi i was lost in thought she said she is coming here to talk_"

"_really is that such a good idea_"

"_i dont know but we should at least hear her out if she still plays it like before then she can leave and this time i wont care if she came back but im just speculating it may go well_" i said with doubt on my mind

We both sat down on the couch and stared at the clock as time slowly dragged almost an hour had passed and there didnt seem to be any sign of our mother. We thought she might not even be coming as it only takes half an hour to walk from where she was staying to here then suddenly there was a knock at the door

-knock, knock-

We both took in a huge deep breath and took hold of each others paw and turning to each other kissed and stood up shouting

"_its unlocked_"

We heard the door open up and seconds later close as we waited for the person to walk in from the hallway and as we filled with nerves and fear of whats to come we wrapped our closest arm around the back of each other to try and calm us down. The shadow of a person could be seen but as the person entered the room we quickly sliped from each other as it was not our mother standing there but Umi. She looked on smiling with the most evilest of grins as she pointed at the two of us who where frozen on the spot trying to figure out a way to talk out of this situation we had now found ourselves in.

"_i knew something was going in between the two of you i just didnt know what but my suspictions where correct you two are together_" she gleemed with joy and saticfaction

"_you little_..."

"_Bre!!_" Espi exclaimed

"_what she is_" i replied

"_maybe so but we knew we would be found out eventually just calm down_" he said trying to keep me from doing something stupid which i was thinking of he knew me so well

"_you to are sleeping together wait until everyone finds out about this you will be the laughing stock of eeveelution high_" she laughed

"_see Espi_" i turned to her _"i knew you where an evil bitch but i didnt think this evil your not going to say a word or you wont be leaving this house alive_" i threatened hoping it would sink in

"_Bre come on calm down im sure we could talk about this_" he cried hoping to get through as my tail started to glow silver

"_talk with you ha you little worm look at you he dumped me for you what a loser_"

Esp's eyes teared up as he turned around

"_you little bitch!!!_" i screamed with rage as i swung my body around hitting her with my glowing tail launching her out the room and hitting the railing of the stairs

Espi spun round and couldnt believe what i had done as she laid there uncontious he ran over to me and saw the burning anger in my eyes as my markings started to glow bright and my eyes lit up a deep red. Espi was freightened he had never seen me like this and as Umi woke up she too became terrified as i glansed down at her she froze with fear begging me not to hit her again pleading she wouldnt say a word and ran to the door. Once she left i looked at Espi my eyes returned to normal and my markings returned to their normal glow

"_got ya_" i said laughing

"_you evil, crafty, little manipulative jerk you scared the crap out of me and Umi_" clasping his chest and releasing a sigh of relief

"_i know i meant to i needed to give her a good scare so she would keep her mouth shut sorry i scared you but it worked_" hugging Espi

once i let go of the hug i looked over to the door and coming up the path was our mother she was late and i could see why she had bags of food in her paws.

"_look Espi looks like she showed up after all_" he turned to look then walked over saying

"_hi mother can i help you with those_" taking some of the bags from her

I stayed in the house by the door and then took some of the bags from Espi as he walked by and as i did i gave our mother a look as i shook my head trying to show her how upset i am. I think she got the message as she nodded at me and then continued into the house looking around to check for any damages and ignoring the underwear on the floor which Espi picked up after putting the bags on the dining table. We sorted through the food in silance giving each other glances as we went along not saying anything then she finally spoke

"_err Umbre i left the door open could you go and close it while Espi you help me to start preparing the food_"

"_here five minutes and already barking orders_" i said under my breath but to loudly

She heard and looked down to the floor i felt bad but didnt say anything for a minute but then spoke

"_sorry but what where you expecting mother for us to run into your arms and welcome you back with celebration_" Espi tip toed quietly out the room as both me and mother watched him he knew what was coming.

"_ill just go.. you know close the front door_" he ran out the room

"_good_" i said watching him leave "_now i can speak without hurting Espi"_

_"i see well go on then_" she asked

"_ok well firstly what the hell was that leaving where suposed to be the children but your the one acting childish_" i ranted pacing

_"i was upset_" she replied

"_so was i but i didnt leave_"

"_what where you upset about_"

"i_ was upset that you couldnt look at me i was upset that when you did there was discust in your eyes like id just comited murder that hurt_"

she looked down to the floor almost crying

"_i..im sorry Umbre i didnt mean to make you feel like that i was just upset and your right i should have acted more like the grown up and listened to you but thats why im here ive had time to think and i was wrong if you too want to be together then i cant stop you i just want to be a part of your lives_"

"_i want that to but when you left it reminded me of our father and how he walked out on us i wasnt epecting you to come back and now that you are im not sure i want you back_" crying

"_what have i done to you you where always the strong one and ive destroyed you im so sorry Umbre_" walking over and hugging me "_im not going to leave you or Espi again it was wrong and i should not have done it in the first place_"

"_ok fine" _still upset_ "what say we put this whole thing behind us and have a nice meal_" i proclaimed "_what do you say Espi_" i knew he was there hiding

"_sounds great_" he shouted as our mother nodded smiling

We all started work on preparing the food after we washed our paws then we all began to cook as we talked to our mother about what happened at school with the prinsiple and then what happened here with Umi. She listened to every word and then talked to us back no judgement or uncertainty in her voice we where a family once again and this made me happy. While we where waiting for the food to cook we entered the living area and talked some more and our mother told us what she did and how she missed us while she was away and how happy she was to be back. When the food was finally complete mother and Espi entered the kitchen to serve it as i excused myself leaving the room and heading upstairs.

I entered into my bedroom being cautious even though no one was around to see me and walked over to the waredrobe once again i looked around then opening it up i reached into the back. Clasping hold of the shoe box i removed it from the waredrobe and pulled it close to me then shifting my eyes once more to make sure it was safe i walked over to the bed sat down on the end and placed the box on my lap. Carefully i opened the box and looked inside smiling, the box was still filled with tore up peices of paper and the item still sat in the middle i reached in pulling it out then placing the larger box on the bed i grasped the smaller one in my paws and was about to open it when i heard movement coming from downstairs. Not wanting anyone to see what was in my paw i closed both paws around it and headed to the doorway as Espi's voice echoed through the corridor

"_Umbre the food is getting cold are you coming_" shouting from the bottom of the stairs

"_ill be right there_" still covering the box with both paws holding it close to me

I leaned my head out of the room and looked down the corridor to make sure that Espi was not coming and when i was saticfied that he was not i re-entered the bedroom small box in paw. I returned to my spot on the bed sitting next to the shoe box and held out my paw in front of me the small dark blue velvet covered box resting in my paw. Slowly i placed my other paw on the top of the box and grasped it tightly also grasping the bottom half with the fingers of the paw it was resting in then i slowly opened it as a small glimering light escaped the inside. Once the box was fully opened i felt a warming glow inside my heart as thoughts rushed to my mind and i stared at the interior i knew it as perfect and soon ill reveal it to Espi but not yet its not time.

I left the small box open as i placed it back into the larger box nestling it deep into the small pieces of shredded paper then taking one last glance while i placed the box on my knee i couldnt help but admire its beauty. Sitting in a small clasp was the most beautiful golden ring with an array of luvedisk scales aranged in the shape of a large heart that elluinated slightly with a beautiful pink beam of light and as i stood up and walked towards the waredrobe i continued to stare at it as the thought flashed through my mind

-will i ever have the courage to ask Espi to marry me placing on the lid and putting it back in the waredrobe-

i guess only time will tell walking out the room i smiled closing the door.

The End

Part 2 coming later this year


End file.
